


Figure It Out

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: I love how Julian/Others is a thing, M/M, What is Straight People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Julian/Haven Orgy. But with what can be technically described as a "plot."





	1. You're So Fine You Blow My Mind, Hey Mikey

It started with Mikey. More specifically, fanfiction about Mikey.

“Pouting will only make you cuter.” Raven pinched Mikey’s cheek as they left the studio where they read and reenacted fanfiction for all the Angels’ viewing pleasure. Mikey swatted his hand away, more out of annoyance than actual anger.

“I’m just glad they’re getting genuine reactions whenever I complain about how I’m always the bottom,” Mikey grumbled. It was a bit they used to move on to the next fic. Usually, it was before they had to do anything pornographic. Funny at first, frustration reared its hot head as the day wore on.

“Yeah,” Clark agreed, “There should’ve been at least one with Raven. He is the shortest.”

Raven smacked Clark on the shoulder. “A. How dare you! B. I’m the oldest. C. Just because I’m short doesn’t mean I’m a bottom.”

“Well, just because I’m...myself, doesn’t mean I’m a bottom,” Mikey added.

“Guys, guys,” Sinny threw his arms around Raven and Mikey. “We can all be bottoms. No need to get upset.” Corey snorted behind him.

“Except Team Big Dick over here.” Raven poked Clark, who blushed.

“I resent that. We’re all on Team Big Dick,” Sinny retorted, shaking Mikey and Raven. “Clark’s special. Team Big Dick captain.”

“Shut it, Sinn.”

They joked about how often Mikey bottomed plenty of times. There was a running competition about how many fics each member had with him (so far, Corey was leading by three fics in AO3, dethroning Clark for the first time in months—Corey had celebrated with a selfie where Mikey was on his lap and captioned it with “They want Morey, I’ll give them Morey”). It wasn’t a big deal. It was the smallest deal in the grand scheme of the universe. On a more typical day, Mikey would’ve shaken his head at the ceiling and threaten them with fake harm.

Today, with an audience and the prospect of people who weren’t on the fanfiction side of the fandom (or beyond) when the video was live, Mikey didn’t like how this would look on him. It was unfair how the producers of this video didin’t pick a diverse set of fiction. There were hundred. Mikey would admit to reading some of them. The alternate universe where he was the Winter Soldier and Sinny was Captain America? The prose was wonderful, the characterization was mostly correct, and the story was fast-paced. And Mikey topped. More accurately, they switched positions throughout Chapter fifty-two. The producers could’ve at least went with one of those.

Obviously not the multi-chapter epics but something that wasn’t a cut-and-dry top/bottom situation. The video would only serve to push the concept that Mikey Collins was a total bottom amongst the Haven boys and it would spawn more fanfiction.

Mikey told himself that he shouldn’t care about what other people think of him and that was that. He swallowed that pill, leaving it forgotten. They had a concert to practice for. It shouldn’t stress him out. It would disappear among other YouTube videos and people would continue to live their lives. Fiction would remain fiction. Mikey should find comfort in being the real Mikey. He shouldn’t have to prove anything to anyone.

“Okay, but if Mikey’s Haven’s number one bottom, who’s number two?” Raven asked.

“You, duh,” Sinny replied.

“Fuck you! I think it’s Corey! He’s the second prettiest and grew up rich. He’s used to be taken care of.”

“Just when I was about to say thank you.” Corey laughed.

“The Angels would know.” Raven started tapping away at his phone. “It’s totally Corey.”

“If it ends up being you,” Corey started, “you have to wear a shirt that says Number two fanfiction bottom on the back with an arrow to your ass.”

“You’re on!”

Mikey groaned. “If this becomes merch, I swear to god!”

* * *

 

Raven did end up being Number Two Fanfiction Bottom. Corey had the shirt custom made of Raven. Being the good friend that he was, he gave everyone a shirt with their number, going off of the poll results. Clark had come in last so he got Team Big Dick Captain. Mikey didn’t want to wear his shirt. He didn’t want to look at it. The fans were already begging to get their hands on those shirts. He wanted to put it through a shredder. He said so.

It didn’t help that Julian was there to fan the flames of everyone’s giddiness. “Don’t waste a perfectly good shirt just because you feel emasculated.”

“Ooooh!” The rest of Haven taunted.

“Your fave is problematic,” Sinny yelled.

In that one sentence, Mikey wished they didn’t feature him on their new album and another song for that movie Julian had come out. It wasn’t meant to be a hit but the editors used it for the trailer. The internet exploded. Now their lives were tied with promotions the next couple of months. It was bad enough that Mikey had the others poking fun at it. Now he had Julian, an actual bisexual person. He was fucked.

“I don’t feel emasculated,” Mikey muttered, tossing the shirt over his shoulder. “I’m very secure,” he said too defensively. “Nothing is threatened. It’s just doesn’t make sense to me why I’m always the bottom and I don’t want to keep reinforcing it.”

“That’s exactly what an emasculated man would say.” Julian laughed when Mikey couldn’t argue other than “No it’s not.”

“Sure. Honestly, if you’re not going to wear it, I’ll wear it,” he said with a smirk. He picked it up. Mikey, and the rest of Haven, noted how Clark trailed off when his eyes caught Julian. Corey waved a hand to his face. Clark played it off like it wasn’t anything.

“Careful where you point that ass, J,” Corey called. “It’s distracting our guitarists!”

“Don’t you think it’s more of a source of inspiration than distraction?” Julian threw a wink over his shoulder.

Clark grinned. Sinny rolled his eyes with his whole body. “Oh my god, just make-out already.”

Clark spluttered. “Dude, come one, it’s not like that.”

“Whatever, Clark,” everyone but Julian said.

“Speak for yourself.” Sinny sauntered to Julian and threw his arm around Julian’s shoulders. “As the other guitarist, it’s definitely like that.” He made a kissy face and Julian shoved Mikey’s shirt into his mouth.

“Are you guys going to practice or what? I’ve got a schedule.” Julian began walking to the stage. “I’m here for the finale song. The faster you run through your other, lesser songs, the faster I get out of here.”

“Sad the guy who arrived late with Starbucks,” Corey commented.

“I gave everyone Starbucks. I was being nice. C’mon bottoms two to six. Let’s get going.”

“When did Mikey die and make you Lead Bottom?” Raven grumbled, still in his number two bottom shirt.

“I’m not sure if you noticed but Mikey renounced his well-deserved position because he can’t handle the responsibility,” Julian answered. Mikey flipped him off.

He threw himself into the drums while they practiced that day to the point he sweat through his shirt. He took it off before a drum solo. This was more productive than arguing with Julian about how his masculinity wasn’t at all threatened by being the fic-writing Angels’ go-to bottom. All he needed was a bit more fairness. He ratio between his bottom fics and top fics were disproportionate. It was totally out of character for him to be the bottom all the time. He was sure it was a fine sexual preference but this was out of hand and they needed to characterize him more accurately.

That was what he told himself to make himself feel less of an asshole and to help him pretend like it didn’t have the tiniest sting to his ego. Julian was there. He came out a while back and he didn’t look like he felt the need to shout to the world what he did in bed to explain himself. Mikey disliked what it meant, for him to complain about being characterized as a bottom.

He banged away at his drums until the rush enveloped all those bothersome thoughts and sucked them down to the depths of his mind. Someone whooped and cheered for him but he couldn’t be bothered to look see.

After their practice set, they sat in a lopsided circle, and went around to praise and critique how it went. They had to change a rift here, Raven missed lyrics there, Julian could be more dynamic with the others when he comes in for the surprise song. When it came to Mikey, they gave him unanimous praise and commented on him taking his shirt off.

“The Angels will go wild if you do that on stage,” Sinny noted. “You should keep that in even if you didn’t mean to do it.”

“Yeah sure.”

Then they went on break. Mikey sought out his book and another shirt while the others did their own thing. Julian was sitting on the stage while Clark leaned on it. They shared a smile and Clark nudged his thigh.

Mikey greeted them to announce his presence. Both of them turned to the sound and didn’t move away from one another. “Hey! We were just talking about you,” Julian said. Clark hid his smile to no avail.

Mikey stopped several steps away from the stage. “Should I be afraid? Did the video drop already?”

“No, but a video did happen.” Julian jumped off the stage, took out his phone, and tapped at it. “Clark told me how upset you’ve been about the whole bottom thing so I took over the Haven Instagram to show the world otherwise.” He turned the phone around to show a short video of Mikey shirtless and tearing beat from the drums. The text said “drummers hit it harder,” making Mikey’s face heat up.

“Uh…”

“Congratulations. You’re hot. Now you can go and tend to your bruised ego.” Julian flipped the phone into Mikey’s hands.

“My ego isn’t bruised.” Mikey pouted again.

“Right, and I like my coffee black. If it doesn’t bother you, act like it.”

* * *

 

Mikey had nothing and no one to prove. People were going to write him as a bottom even if he announced how he wasn’t a bottom. With them existing, his bandmates would still have ammo. There was nothing he could do. Julian made him realize that he couldn’t change what was already “fanon” for a lot of people. He found himself wishing he could, but that was impossible.

Mikey considered how ultimately unimportant this was once more. He found himself still unable to come to terms with it as he watched Julian saunter about the kitchen with his Number One Bottom shirt that was a couple of inches too big for him.

It was after practice. They all went to the manor for pizza. Julian’s schedule was packed up until this moment. He didn’t come in dressed like that but he sought out the shirt anyway. Raven, unwilling to be upstaged, wore his. The others broke out their shirts. Even Clark wore his. Most of them had a little bit to drink. Each time Julian had his back towards him, he was reminded of how this was a problem only he was having. No one else.

Since Mikey was the only one who didn’t have a special shirt, they all teased him to go shirtless.

“C’mon, take your top off, Mr. Top.”

“Show us your drumming biceps!”

“Bet you can pin people down one one hand you major top you.”

Then they started singing Flex by Fifth Harmony with all the words wrong except for the chorus. It had eased Mikey’s mind somewhat. His smile was loose and he laughed. He was reminded that it was in good fun without the world watching them. Still, it wasn’t quite settled. His friends’ jokes weren’t enough to heal the bruise his ego had suffered in silence surrounding this fanfiction business. He had to find his own peace of mind.

Later on, Mikey volunteered to get more drinks from the kitchen with Julian. His shirt wasn’t off but the buttons were unbuttoned all the way down. They were rummaging without conversation for a minute.

“You really like that shirt, huh,” Mikey said.

Julian laughed, once and short. “Yeah. It’s so stupid. So on-brand for you guys. And it’s kind of accurate, don’t you think?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Mikey replied, leaning against the wall. “Not like I’ve ever topped a guy before.”

“But you’ve bottomed?” Julian arched a brow.

“Only in fiction, I believe.” Mikey chuckled, fidgeting the ice drawer. “Do I look that much of a bottom? Do I just scream bottom?”

“Asking an expert queer opinion?”

Mikey shrugged. “I wouldn’t say that in that tone…”

Julian closed the fridge, took a swig of wine straight from the bottle, and said, “You look like you can go both ways. You’ve got this sort of quiet, innocent aura around you that maybe has people perceiving you as such. I mean, for me, I think it’s my ass. You don’t get voted Best Ass 2014 to 2017 consecutively and have people not think you’re a bottom.”

Mikey craned his neck and Julian indulged him by cocking his ass to one side. There was a thrum of electricity that vibrated from his head to his hips. “It’s a nice ass,” he wrung out.

“Thanks. I know. If only Chris Evans hadn’t dethroned me, I would’ve gotten 2018.”

“What makes you say I’m a top?” His tongue felt dry as he said it.

Julian laughed again, once and short. “Michael Collins. Are we really having this conversation?”

“You’re the actor and I’m not. I can’t act like it doesn’t bother me.”

Julian sighed, amused and tipsy. He put the bottle of wine down on the counter. His eyes traveled up and down Mikey’s body. Mikey had this urge to cover up his bare torso even though the only conceivable flaws would be the freckles.

Julian nodded to himself. “Hands. You’ve got these thick fingers.” He took Mikey’s wrist and held his hand up between them. “It’s perfect for grabbing things. Holding things down. Then your arms. You’ve got nice arms. The better to keep things down when you’re holding them.” He didn’t notice how close Julian was until he’d felt Julian’s breath on his knuckle. “Those kinda things. And when you drum, all that softness and silence gets burned away...”

“That so?” Mikey tried not to stutter.

Julian’s eyes wandered from Mikey’s own to a space below them. Julian was still holding his wrist. “Yeah.” He dropped the hand. “You can be a total top but you’re just surrounded by these bigger, louder, assertive personalities that people just assume, you know?”

“Assertive, huh?” Mikey was sober so this came as more of a shock to him that it did Julian. His thumb hooked on a belt loop, his palm spread across Julian’s hip. He wasn’t sure what he was doing but the running beats of his heart was pushing him to match its pace. “How’s that?”

Julian gave him a dry, unimpressed expression. Mikey was about to apologize when Julian said, “Good start. Do better.”

With his free hand, he covered the curve of Julian’s ass and pushed their bodies together. Their eyes were trained on one another’s. Mikey felt Julian’s chuckle right on his chin. “Now that’s what you’re looking for. Feel better now?” His breath tickled the skin on Mikey’s neck, cheering his pulse on so it would go faster.

“Kinda.” Julian’s ass felt better than it looked. Firm, yet pliable. He gave it an experimental squeeze and he liked how tight Julian’s pants were over the muscle. Julian hummed with delight. Mikey gave him another squeeze. Julian hummed into his neck this time.

“If you’re not going to kiss me, I’m going to take back everything I said.”

Mikey lost no time. He found Julian’s mouth, took it with his, and threaded a hand through his hair. Julian opened his mouth readily. Their tongues found each other in the middle. His heart was banging out a beat that went harder as the seconds ticked by punctuated through muffled moans and hurried, eager smacks of their lips.

Mikey pressed Julian’s hips against his. His hand was full of Julian’s ass as he bucked into that hardened area. Heat burst from that point of friction, ascending up his spine, and dulling all his senses except for touch and taste. Julian was coke and rum and red wine. Sweet with a kick. Julian gasped when Mikey pressed him against the fridge. Their lips vibrated with a chuckle when Mikey found a way to lift Julian off the floor and pin him down. Julian’s legs wrapped Mikey’s waist as Mikey bit a line down Julian’s neck.

“All the way off…” Julian breathed, pushing away Mikey’s shirt. He threw it aside when it reached his elbows. Julian raked his fingers down Mikey’s biceps then squeezed. His body trembled with the need for more. He ground into Julian again, so hard that the contents behind the fridge door rattled a little.

Their mouths met against after a shared swear word. Mikey took Julian’s hands and putting them on the cool metal surface that was starting to grow warm under their bodies. He crossed Julian’s wrists over one another and kept it in place with one hand. His other hand roamed. Julian’s ass. Under Julian's shirt. Up Julian’s bare torso. His chest. His neck. His fingers dug into the skin there, making Julian and nibble on Mikey’s lip. “Hold it,” he whispered. “Harder.” Mikey complied. He ran a thumb across Julian’s mouth. Julian put his lips around it and teased it with a short suck. Mikey could only imagine what that promised, what that would lead to.

“Is that what you want?” Mikey asked.

“Don’t ask me. Just give it to me.” Julian snuck a kiss in between sentences.

Mikey tightened his grip around Julian’s neck as he dragged their hips together. “Like this?”

“Like that,” Julian groaned. Mikey smiled. He didn’t know much he needed this until it was right here in his hands. Just as he slid his tongue into Julian’s mouth again, another sound came into play.

“Woaaaah! Woah! Woah, woah, woah!”

Mikey froze. He stared at Julian, hoping he didn’t have to turn around, hoping it was only Raven.

“Mi! Key!” Sinny whistled.

Julian smiled at Mikey then shrugged. He moved his head to one side. “...Hi there.”

“My, my, my…” Corey started. “Is someone vying for Number One Top by getting with the Number One Bottom?”

Mikey leaned his forehead into the fridge. He’d move them into a regular standing position but he was still hard and so was Julian.

“Are you two just going to stay like that?” Corey asked.

“You see…” Julian wiggled his hips, which wasn’t helping their bodies tone it down. “It’ll be way more awkward if we face you right now.”

Mikey groaned. This day couldn’t have just ended with him leaving well enough alone.

“Easy there, Mikey,” Raven said. “Let’s not make any more sounds or movements. We’re all going to back away to the next room while you two...calm down.”

“Thanks,” Mikey mumbled into the fridge.

After a couple of shuffling moments, Julian said, “Okay, we’re good.”

“Fuck me.” Mikey dropped his hands and eased Julian to the floor. Neither of them moved away from one another.

“I tried.”

Mikey didn’t want to laugh so he forced himself not to. “I don’t even know where to begin explaining what happened.”

“We don’t have to. Take me to your room.”

“What?”

Julian laced their fingers together. Mikey’s dumbfounded expression met Julian’s dopey one. “That was fun. You should finish what you started, Mr. Top.”

“But…” He turned to the other room where he could hear hurried murmurs. He saw Sinny peek from behind the door frame then bob out. He’d much rather not do this right now. “Okay.” They ran away before anyone could figure out what the hell was happening.


	2. Forgive Me Father for I Have Sinny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinny has always been a little curious. With all these possibilities, his mind races.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how concerts work. Leave me alone.

Mornings in the Haven manor were, for the most part, still. Unless they were planning a prank on another member or they were pulling an all-nighter or if they were all just hyped up for what they were doing the next day (like that time they skydived for a music video during a sunrise), they went along their mornings by themselves. Corey would be in a reading nook, a bowl of cereal and tea waiting. Raven would be heating up last night’s pizza, only waking up when the timer dings. Sinny would be working out, so would Clark. Mikey would be making an actual breakfast. 

Today they were huddled in the dining room they only ever used for crazy food challenges and group drinking games. Mikey wasn’t there. Neither was Julian. They hadn’t seen the two since they disappeared the night before. Nothing was still. 

“Clark, stop pacing, you’re stressing me out.” Corey rubbed his temples. 

Clark stopped, though he continued to fidget with a guitar pick. Sinny plucked it out of his hand. “They haven’t come down yet,” Clark said, “We should check on them.” 

“Are you out of your mind?” Sinny exclaimed as much as he could in a whisper. “Have you forgotten the bro code? We do not interfere with a hook-up. We don’t knock on their door. We don’t talk to the girl—”

“Person,” Corey interjected. 

“—the person unless spoken to. We are polite gentlemen. We are friends.” 

“There’s no ‘Julian Larson’ clause,” Corey noted. 

“There’s been no need for a ‘Julian Larson’ clause because we all figured that Julian and Clark will be, as the kids say, endgame.” Raven flapped at Clark as he spoke. 

Clark scoffed. “Not this again.”

“Hate to break it to you, once more,” Sinny clapped a hand on Clark’s arm, “for the billionth time, but you’ve been heart-eyes emoji whenever Julian’s around.”

“I look at him. Big deal.”

Sinny opened his mouth then closed it. He glanced at Corey and Raven, who shrugged it off. He huffed. He was too tired to bring it up anyway. They’d circled that drain too many times the night before that it wasn’t worth it. Either Clark was being stubborn and willfully ignorant or he was an actual idiot but they all knew his heart turned into a slushie whenever Julian was around. It got more evident when Julian came out. More so when they started writing the song that featured Julian.

Sinny found them frustrating to watch. He tried not to approach Julian in any way in hopes that Clark would realize that their Bromance was starting to lose that “b.” It’d been months now and Juliark wasn’t visible in the horizon. Sinny’s patience was wearing thin. His sexual cravings involved Best Ass 2014-2017 more often than not. 

Anyone with eyes and a sex-drive felt a ripple in the force the day Julian came out as bisexual. He was one of those people. He’d always joked if he had to go for a dude, it would be Julian. Sure, he’d experimented before. Just a little, here and there. He’d be lying if he said he never thought about having sex with Julian Larson. He’d be lying if he said he never thought about having sex with his bandmates. (Fanfiction was quite compelling.) 

He kept that to himself. He wasn’t sure what the others would say and he was afraid of it. He glanced at Corey, with whom he shared a drunken kiss before. They agreed to not speak of it again, though that was framed in jest. Corey had mentioned it a couple of times, also in jest. But he had wondered at times. These times were late at night and the mind was racing. Now he was thinking of Mikey, whose sexuality was always up in the air until last night. He’d felt the same ripple in the force when they saw him and Julian against the fridge. 

Sinny was number three bottom and that seemed accurate with him. He read that Winter Soldier/Captain America fic. Of course, he went straight to the good parts. He didn’t have the patience to go through fifty chapters of sexual tension for two chapters of pay-off. Then again, those two chapters made Sinny recognize why people would sit through hundreds and thousands of words. Those two scenes were spicy.

Seeing Mikey last night gave him more thoughts. 

“So what do we say?” Sinny asked. “They’re going to come down eventually.”

Upstairs, they heard a door creak and close. They all knew that was Julian. Mikey would never announce himself in that way. His door never creaked and his knob clicked with a muted thump that they would have to stand right by his door to hear it. 

“Nothing,” Clark said. “We say nothing.”

“That’s stupid,” Corey countered. “We should say something at least. Let’s make up the Julian clause on the fly!”

“Okay then, since you’re so prepared for whatever the hell happened, what do we say?” Clark lowered his voice as his sentence progressed. “We can’t pretend like we didn’t see what we saw.”

“I’m sure you’re trying to,” Sinny muttered. 

“Drop it, Sinn. I’m not jealous.” He raised his hands in surrender. 

“Let’s start with the basics,” Corey said. 

“I’m not a child, Cor!”

“Hey.” Julian walked in. His hair was pointing in every direction, and not in the purposeful, photoshoot way. His gait was careful, practiced, like each step pinched. There were bruises above the collar of the Number One Bottom shirt. Sinny could see there were more below it when Julian stretched his arms behind him. 

“Good morning.” Corey sipped on his coffee. “You want coffee?” 

“Hell yeah. I’m gonna need it.” Julian yawned. He held up his phone to them that had a timer set to one minute. “Mikey’s still asleep—” Sinny whistled. Julian narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re a child.”

“Thank you.” Sinny grinned. Clark hit him on the back of his head. “Okay, jeez.”

“Thank you, Clark.” Julian nodded at him once. “I will give you one minute to ask me questions about this because I need to be out of here in ten minutes or LA traffic will eat me alive. Go.”

Sinny raised his hand. “How was it?” The other guys groaned. “What? You’re all thinking it!”

“Fanfiction doesn’t do it justice,” Julian replied. That made send a guitar riff up and down the contours of Sinny’s spine. 

“Is this going to be a regular thing?” Raven asked. 

Julian shrugged. “It could be.”

“Do you want it to be?” Clark asked. His tone betrayed nothing. Sinny gave him a look that should remind him of how much they tried to drill in his brain that he had a massive crush on Julian. Clark rolled his eyes. 

Julian shrugged again. “It wouldn’t be the worst.” Sinny couldn’t get a read on him too. “Mikey hadn’t opened it up so neither did I. We agreed that it was an unusual situation for the two of us. I was also kind of drunk but I stand by my decision.”

“Did you guys cuddle?” Raven grinned. 

“I always cuddle,” Julian said. 

“Not really a question but a request,” Corey said. “If it happens again on tour and it’s one of your performance dates, please try to be quiet.”

“No promises.” 

“Then give us a head’s up.”

“That,” Julian pointed at him, “I can do.”

Sinny raised his hand. “How does this affect you and Clark?” 

Clark hit him on the back of the head again. “Don’t listen to him. He’s being an idiot.”

“I would like to use this moment to announce that I’m not the only dumb blond here.” Clark hit him again. “Answer the question.”

“I don’t know what you mean. It won’t affect us any more than it would affect my relationship with you or anyone in the band.” Still unreadable. He smiled at Clark. That could mean a lot of things. “Anything else? I have time for one more.” Julian glanced at his phone. 

Sinny did have one more question but he’d much rather do it with the two of them alone. No one else took the bait. A blaring alarm signified the end. Julian nodded to himself. “Good talk. We’re all big boys here so let’s not make it awkward. I’m getting coffee.” Julian whirled around. Sinny treated himself to Julian’s boxer briefs.

Sinny stood. “Okay then. Regular day it is.” He followed Julian to the kitchen, keeping an eye on his bare legs and just wondering to himself. Everyone else had dispersed to their regular areas. Raven was rummaging through the fridge. Julian was pouring coffee. Sinny grabbed a box of cereal and eating straight from it. 

“You okay?” Sinny asked. 

“Yeah, why?” Julian leaned on the counter and winced. 

“That. And you’ve been limping,” Sinny said. Raven dropped something in the fridge. Julian nibbled on his lip, trying not to smile. “What?”

“Think about what you just said, Sinn.” Raven smirked at Julian. 

Sinny retraced his words with his mouth. It took him about a minute of matching it with Julian’s ass. “Oh.” He would’ve realized that faster if he wasn’t preoccupied with Julian’s ass. There was yet another twang within him, this time right in his crotch. “ _ Oh _ .”

* * *

 

Mikey was as articulate about it as Julian. They did hound him for doing that just so he could feel like a proper top but they dropped it in favor of doing their jobs. Nothing did change. It was a hook-up like any other. When Mikey and Julian were in the same room, they had to deal with some glances and smiles and flirting, but they were used to that with Clark. Only Clark wasn’t used to it. He’d pout and tilt his head in confusion. It was a cute look on him. Sinny had given him enough grief about it. None of them would. Not after Raven jokingly promised that he was going to get a chance with Julian since it wasn’t going to bother Clark at all. Clark had just said “go for it!” That was settled then. 

If Clark was being an idiot, he could do it on his own time. Sinny wasn’t going to be. 

Julian and Mikey never gave them any indication that whatever it was they were doing was serious. Clark wasn’t doing anything. As far as Sinny knew, he was free to do as he pleased. If Mikey could throw his shirt off while drumming, Sinny could do something similar while on the guitar. Unlike Mikey, he wasn’t trying to music away whatever was bothering him. Unlike Mikey, he wasn’t trying to prove anything. This was out of pure curiosity. 

“Did you want me to run that riff again?” Sinny strummed. 

“Yeah, try not to hit or trip on Clark’s wires this time,” their stage director called. 

The doors opened to Julian with his coffee and sunglasses, ready to practice the whole set with lights and effects. He waved. The others greeted him. Sinny wouldn’t have had to flub that instrumental sequence had Julian arrived on time. 

“I won’t this time.” He saluted their director. Julian pushed his glasses up and their gazes met right on time. Sinny’s strings were trying to tear through his calloused skin as several notes screamed alive in succession. He bit down on his lower lip as he raised his guitar. Mikey joined on the drums, then Corey, then Clark. Raven was banging his head to Sinny’s solo. He didn’t break eye contact as he crossed the stage toward Clark. His feet didn’t miss a beat or a wire. He evaded Clark with a deft twist of his hips. Julian cupped his mouth and cheered. 

The whole sequence went without a hitch as promised. They went into the next song before taking a break after finally going through it without a problem. Finally.

Sinny pulled at the bottom hem of his shirt to wipe his face. He debated whether or not he should run his hand down his six-pack before deciding that would be too much. Julian was already getting a treat. He shouldn’t get a show until he asked for one. 

“Nice riff,” Julian commented. “It went longer than what you guys have been practicing.”

“What can I say? You’re not here for eighty percent of rehearsal.” He squatted down to grab a water bottle. “The longer it goes, the more fun everyone has.”

“True.” Julian’s eyes flickered to Sinny’s fingers around the bottle then back to his eyes. “You’ve got crazy calluses.”

“Tis the life I live.” Sinny drummed his fingers over the plastic. He was already hot from practice and yet Julian’s presence and possibility had the temperature go up a degree or two. 

“Hey, pretty boy,” Raven called. “It’s time to do warm-ups!”

The rest of practice with Julian went well, as it always did. Julian, tardiness and complicated relationships with two members notwithstanding, was a great performer. He only had a few songs to sing (two of them were official features while three others were when they felt particularly bold that night and if Julian wasn’t too tired from his day). He maintained his energy despite the bags under his eyes. He took critiques well, not favoring any particular member when singing their song, moving around as much as Raven, but not too much to be distracting.  

Sinny enjoyed when Julian came to his side. He didn’t think Julian was doing it on purpose to seduce him or anything. It was practiced. There was a guitar between them at all times. Sometimes Julian touched him, but it was almost innocent. An arm around the shoulder. His head by Sinny’s to sing into one microphone. Once, they tried out Sinny leaning on Julian’s back as he powered through another riff. He were still debating if they should keep it or if it was too reminiscent to the Jonas Brothers. Julian said they could work on it. Sinny readily agreed. 

Practice ended with high spirits. Everyone was looking forward to the upcoming concert in just a few days. Julian and Raven finished the planned encore performance with the perfect note. They all cheered, exchanging praise, and patting each other. 

“You were rad.” Sinny raised his hand after running his hand through his damp hair. 

“Did you just say rad?” Julian met the high-five. Sinny dropped his hand and hit Julian’s ass. The bounce back was more than Sinny could comprehend. He turned to see Julian’s reaction. A laugh. A shaking head. Sinny winked and started helping everyone putting the instruments away. Clark glanced at Julian then furrowed his brows at Sinny. He smiled. 

As he was doing one last sweep to see if they’d left any pizza boxes lying around, he noticed the changing room’s door ajar. A step closer and there was noise. He peeked. There they were. Julian under Mikey on the couch. Mikey was still glistening with sweat. His hands were under Julian’s ass while one of Julian’s was in between them. Julian’s arm twisted and Mikey moaned into the kiss. Sinny’s mouth became dry. There was a tug in his pelvis, almost magnetic. 

The longer he stood there watching, the creepier it got. He opened the door wide, leaning on the frame, acting casual even though he was fighting a boner. He let the doorknob hit the wall. Julian pushed Mikey off of him. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” Sinny said. “It’s not like you two to be shy. You’re celebrities.” He stopped himself from commenting further. 

Julian laughed and flipped him off. “Were the others looking for us?”

“Not yet. Lucky you.”

“How long were you standing there?” Mikey wiped the sweat off as fast as he could. 

“I wanted to see how long you’d go before you noticed someone watching.”

“What if I like being watched?” Julian stood, adjusting his pants. Mikey turned a brighter red. 

Sinny refused to be speechless, even though his mind had ejected itself into a fantasy. “Then you’re one freaky motherfucker.”

“I’ll take it.” He walked out of the room, arm brushing against Sinny’s. “See you two tomorrow.” Julian walked away like nothing happened. 

Sinny turned to Mikey. “Wow.”

“You’re telling me. No way I’m going to be able to do it with an audience.”

“Too bad. An audience sounds like fun.” Sinny turned to Julian’s exit again and watched those jeans hug the curves of his ass with each step. 

Mikey’s eyes widened. “Sinn…”

“What? It could be. Never tried it, personally, with like an actual audience. I’ve had my share of threesomes.” He tapped the wall. Mikey could take his response as it was. “Put a shirt on. We’re on dinner duty.”

* * *

 

The tour was in three days. Their last run-through was flawless. It promised their best tour yet, set-wise, song-wise, and performance-wise. The fact that Julian Larson was joining them in select dates was only a major bonus. They were all still buzzing with inspiration even after they all agreed they were done for the night. The space they were renting was still theirs up until midnight so the band, and Julian, decided they should put this creativity to good use. 

Their noise dropped way below their usual threshold. They played around with notes and lyrics. Raven thought up a music video idea. Julian, at some point, was sitting by Sinny, who taught him a series of notes he could pluck on an acoustic guitar. Clark was busy with Corey and Mikey writing a certain verse. 

Sinny strummed while Julian held the notes down. Their free hands were side by side. Sinny watched the concentration on Julian’s face oscillate from high to low. He noticed how two of Julian’s fingers were on his. 

“I should teach you how to strum next,” Sinny said when the music stopped. “So you can start writing your own songs.” 

Julian snorted and shoved his shoulder. “If you teach strumming the same way you teach chords, you need to slow down. Not everyone can move your fingers as fast as you can.” 

“Duly noted. Maybe Clark will be a better teacher.” 

Both of them faced Clark, who grinned at them before going back to whatever Corey was writing. “Maybe. We tried but we’d always end up just singing together.” 

“Romantic. Are you sure nothing’s going on with the two of you?” 

Julian hummed. “Not that I know of.” 

“You and Mikey?” Sinny nudged playfully. 

“I can’t confirm.” Julian leaned closer. “Are you going to keep asking me about my sex life?”  

“Do you want me to?” Sinny was glad his guitar was on his lap. 

Julian stood up and said something about calling his assistant about his schedule tomorrow. He passed by Mikey and ran a hand on his shoulders. Mikey didn’t look but Sinny saw how his chest hitched. 

No one wanted to call it a night just yet, not even as the hours grew old. Clark and Raven went out to get food. The rest stuck around to play with a song. Julian left again to make a call. It came to neither of Sinny or Corey’s surprise when Mikey had made an excuse to do something. The two of them shared a look that agreed to ignore the two. Only, Sinny had stood up to go to the bathroom. 

“Tell Julian and Mikey I said hi,” he joked. Sinny laughed. Mostly because Corey didn’t know why he was going. 

Each step Sinny took marked a moment when his heartbeat rose in pitch. By the time he got to the bathroom, it reached whining, needy volumes. They were not in the bathroom as he hoped. Still, his chest was tight with anticipatory pressure. He held his breath at every corner, at every door he encountered. He skulked around, listening for the slightest moans or the softest bumps. 

They weren’t in the dressing room either. Sinny was starting to deflate. The thought of going back to Corey shouldn’t be disappointing as it was. Maybe this was what he got from being a bit of a voyeur. And not the invited kind. 

Then he heard a cough, a murmur, and a rattle. He listened for more. Another moment and came a chuckle cut short. There were words muffled by something solid and thin—the janitor’s closet. 

Sinny didn’t even have the capacity to find two grown men resorting in such teenage tactics amusing. He inched toward it, hearing more. A harsh breath. A hand over a moan. Creaking metal. His hand hesitated over the knob. They were in there. It wasn’t full on sex. Not yet, judging by the noise. The images conjured in every blink set sparks of desire to every edge of Sinny’s body. The bow of his lips tingled with heat alongside his fingertips. He knocked. Everything stopped. 

He turned the knob, pulling. He was met with resistance. 

“Oh hey, what’s going on here?” He chortled. 

“Sinny, what the fuck,” Mikey growled. 

“I had no idea you were here.” He yanked at the door. Mikey’s hand was under flourescent while the rest of him stayed in the shadows. It was worth noting that his thigh wasn’t hidden. Neither was Julian’s hand on that thigh. Nor his kneeling body. “C’mon guys. Couldn’t you wait until we got home like civilized people?” 

“Sinny, if you don’t close the door right now, I’m going to ruin your career.” Coming from Julian, that wasn’t a mere threat. 

So Sinny did close the door. He stepped into the room and closed it behind him. The air inside was muggy. Thick with the scent of sex. He breathed as though for the first time. His heart was screaming. 

“Cozy.” Sinny rested his shoulders on the door. His eyes went straight to Julian, who was more intrigued than horrified. Sinny didn’t think anyone could ever look as composed as he did with Mikey’s thick cock in one hand, still shiny from his mouth. Their eyes met. The pulse in his heart matched a pulse in his pants. 

“Sinny...what the fuck.” The previous heat and force that Mikey had behind those words was gone and replaced with confusion. And curiosity. 

“Wanted to prove whether or not Julian actually had the balls to have an audience or if he’s all talk.” Sinny’s smugness was wiped clear when he felt Julian’s fingers slip under the hem of his jeans to pull him closer. 

“Sinny, we’ve known each other long enough to know that I,” Julian unbuttoned and unzipped him in one fluid motion, “am not, nor will I ever be, all talk.” A thrill screeched through his body as Julian pulled his underwear down. He was only half hard but his blood was rushing south that it was only a matter of time. His head spun when Julian put his mouth on Mikey. He sighed, slumping into Sinny’s shoulder. Mikey keened when Julian took all of him in with minimal effort. Mikey was more than average, in a girth sense, though his length was still impressive. Julian maintained eye contact with Sinny. “The real question is: are you?” Sinny twitched while Julian stroked him. 

He put an arm around Mikey to keep him up. “Bring it on,” he countered. 

Julian’s mouth was all he dreamed it would be and more. Nothing could beat the damp heat around one of his most sensitive areas. He pressed his face into Mikey’s hair. Mikey put a hand on his shirt, bunching it into his fist. Julian trailed kisses up his abs, then down the trail of hair, back to his cock. His tongue swirled over the head and kissed it. He moved on to Mikey, who no doubt was nearer to his peak than Sinny. Julian was careful. Sinny watched as Julian gauged Mikey’s rising climax. He was slower with him. Mikey didn’t care since he bucked into Julian’s mouth anyway. Sinny salivated at the sight. 

Julian moved back to Sinny. He threaded his free hand through Julian’s soft coiff, leading him lower and lower, until the tip of his cock hit the back of Julian’s throat. He held it in like a champ. Sinny moaned in response, only to be cut short but Mikey’s lips on his. A surprise. A welcomed one. 

“Shhh…” Julian’s breath warmed the cool air surrounding his wet cock. “That’s it.” Then Mikey moaned into the kiss, no doubt Julian’s doing. 

Sinny knew how to last long in bed but just this once, he thought he might not make it too far. 

* * *

 

Sinny stumbled out of the closet. His knees weren’t what they used to be. His face was still hot with what they had done. They’d only scratched the surface but Sinny’s body was acting like it had ran a marathon. His shirt was dirty with sweat. His underwear, an even bigger mess than his shirt. Than his boggled mind. He couldn’t find words to adequately describe what had transpired. He was ready to find out as soon as they tried it again. With or without Mikey. (Sinny preferred it with Mikey but he also wanted to see what having Julian’s attention, and mouth, to himself would feel like.) 

Time had disappeared from his head. It was only until he saw Raven, Clark, and Corey rounding the corner that he remembered he had a watch. And that his pants were still unbuttoned. 

“Where have you been? How massive was your shit? I told you not to eat that whole jar of hummus,” Corey shouted until they were near enough. “Wait...that’s not the restroom.” 

The three men looked at Sinny, then at the door. He clutched the doorknob. He almost wished there was another door. “Sinclair,” Raven boomed, “did you shit in the janitor’s closet?” 

“That’s insulting. Why would I do that?” 

“You’re crazy enough to try it.” 

Behind Sinny, someone couldn’t help laugh. His entire throat went dry. His bandmates’ eyes widened with their mouths. 

“Where’s Mikey?” Raven asked. 

“Ummm...Well....” Sinny waggled his head. 

Clark closed his mouth, handed the boxes of food to Corey, then walked away as fast as he could. Sinny pushed himself from the door. “Clark?” Clark kept walking. “Clark, wait!” 


	3. I Sawyer Jealousy and Ran to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark caught a bad case of the feels.

Clark wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t upset. He wasn’t heartbroken. He wasn’t mad.

Clark was confused. He was feeling too many things at once that he wasn’t sure what to make of anything. They came from nowhere. Seeing Sinny disheveled, knowing Julian was with him in that closet, created a burst of red that bled down his vision. He blinked it away. That reaction hadn’t made sense. Sinny was free to do what and who he wanted. Julian did as well. He couldn’t believe himself for having such a negative response to two (actually three) grown men satisfying themselves. His incredulity and the continuing bubbling of jealous hurt in his stomach had him running from the situation. He didn’t know what he would do, or say. Nothing good would come of it.

“Hey.” Sinny jumped in front of him. “Dude, we should—”

“I need to think,” Clark muttered. He didn’t like how his fist coiled. This wasn’t the type of action that should be associated with one of his best friends and bandmates. This was Sinny, not just some random guy. He did nothing wrong. Clark was wrong.

Sinny let him pass. Other voices called after him, but it seemed they weren’t going to pursue him. He didn’t look to see who barred them. He went straight to the parking lot, found his car, and drove.

* * *

 

Like his stint in _Something Damaged_ , Julian wasn’t meant to be more than a guest star in Clark’s life. He was a co-worker. Someone to spice scenes up. There for a blip and he’d be gone. Their relationship wasn’t meant to grow past good acquaintances. But Julian stayed. Clark enjoyed his company more often, from his snide remarks to his passionate diligence to his brilliance. Clark was caught in his orbit and he liked being there.

He mulled over what it meant to be part of Julian’s gravitational pull. He found a cinema parking lot, drove to the top, and stared at the light-polluted sky. He didn’t drink but this seemed like the time for a drink.

Sinny and the others were right. This wasn’t what regular friends felt for other friends. Granted, this was a strange situation all-together. Mikey hadn’t shown any interest in Julian until that night they caught them making out. Sinny teased and flirted but that was all for show. Like Julian. Julian flirted. Clark thought that was in good fun. They were joking around. Then it was serious. It became irregular. That opened Clark’s mind to what everyone was trying to tell him the last two and a half weeks. He had feelings for Julian that he kept construing as close friendship. A bromance. He was an idiot.

Clark didn’t think he wanted anything more from Julian until Sinny and Mikey took it for themselves. Witnessing all of that, picturing what they were doing with Julian, what Julian did with them, sent a throb straight into his chest. Every time he thought of it, or even imagines it, that throb grew spikes. He got scratched the longer they stayed in his head. He was wrong when he said it didn’t bother him. More than wrong. Deluded, more like. Clark thought of Corey and Raven. They didn’t look like they felt the need to throttle Mikey or Sinny for doing Julian. They were shocked, rightfully so, but it didn’t seem like their shock coagulated into something unjust and disproportionate.

Clark leaned his head on his steering wheel. It was right to get out of there. It still wasn’t right that he got as riled up as he did. Guilt’s weight swung under his chest. He hadn’t done anything to hurt anyone but he wanted to. Wanting to was bad enough.

He pulled out his phone and sent a message to their group chat. He ignored the individual messages, the phone calls, and the stream of chats. All he said was “ _I’m sorry. I overreacted. I’ll be home soon._ _I’m okay._ ” He debated whether he should include that lie at the end or not. He didn’t want to be disingenuous but he didn’t want them to worry either.

He scrolled to Julian’s thread. There was a message. Clark almost didn’t tap on it.

“ _Hey… I’m the only diva in your group. Don’t let them think I’m a bad influence on you._ ”

Clark smiled. Easy as that. When he noticed what his mouth was doing, he raked a hand through his hair. “I’m so dense.” He definitely had to have Sinny pass the title of Resident Dumb Blond to him.

“ _Sorry_ ,” he texted.

“ _You better be. You don’t get to be upset with who I have sex with. Same goes for Sinny and Mikey._ ”

“ _I know._ ” Clark wished that he was justified but he had to carry the blame.

“ _Good. Now, go home._ _Stop brooding like you’re in a_ Something Damaged _episode._ ”

Clark laughed. Just like nothing happened. He despaired the days that could’ve been had he been smart enough to connect all the dots his heart was tracing. The band was still blowing his phone with calls. He continued to ignore them. He didn’t want to talk to them until he had this sorted on his end.

“ _Can I come over? I want to talk._ ”

Julian replied instantly. “ _Sure_.”

* * *

 

Julian opened the door to Clark’s miserable face. After he’d calmed down, he was left with nothing more than shame for how he behaved. Julian was in his sweats and a plain shirt. He still looked like he could go out and everyone would think it was a fashion statement.

“Too bad it isn’t raining,” Julian said, “it would match how dramatic this all is.” They shared a smile. “Come in.”

They went through the motions at the beginning. Food, water, a place to sit. They were in the dining room. The table was long to accommodate guests. They sat side by side in one corner. His emotions hid his hunger up to that moment. The food was gone in under three minutes. Julian scrolled through his phone without a word or a glance. His phone wasn’t vibrating anymore so he figured he’d told everyone about the company he was keeping.

“I wish you weren’t so good at that,” Clark said.

“At what?”

“Being chill”

Julian tucked a leg up to his stomach. He put his chin on his knee. “That’s called acting. Try it sometime.”

“Well, you’re too good at it.”

“We can’t both be messes now, can we?” Julian had a handful of smiles for every situation. The one on his face right now made Clark’s heart twitch. Tentative, small, concerned. Still one of the most beautiful smiles in the world, no matter how many actors dethroned him.

“No, we can’t,” he murmured. They stared at one another for a few beats. “Julian… I...Seeing you with Mikey, and then Sinny. Everything the guys are saying... “ Clark shook his head. “You’re right. I’m not allowed to be upset when you sleep with someone. There’s no reason for me to. No proper reason.” Julian nodded. Clark continued. “The thing is… that I possibly might want to have a reason to.” Clark remembered every time in recent memory when they were alone. The acoustic duets, brushing hands, lingering eyes, and the beats of his heart.

The smile disappeared. Julian turned away. His head was still on his knee. “So now that I’m screwing with your band members, you notice? It took all that.” Clark hung his head. “It had to take all that to jar some sense into your head.”

“Jules…”

“It doesn’t work that way,” Julian said in a low voice. There was no strength propelling the words out but they were solid. His mind was already set. “You can’t just decide you don’t want to share something that wasn’t yours to begin with.”

“I know.” Clark was absolutely deflated. “Could there have been…?”

Julian shrugged. “After the many times you insisted that ‘it’s nothing like that’ or ‘he’s just my friend,’ I kinda gave up on us then everything you didn’t want to happen happened.”

Clark nodded. “Well...fuck.”

Julian laughed. “Yeah. Fuck.”

They were quiet again. Clark stirred his stew of regret, ready to serve it at the next pity party. At the very least, a song could come out of it. Then he felt Julian’s hand on his. First, fingers on knuckles. Second, a palm over the back. Last, fingers between fingers. Julian squeezed, as if to check if he were still there. He was. He squeezed back.

“Why’d it take so long?” Julian asked.

“I don’t know. It happened without me knowing. Then it was gone and I wished I had it back before I knew I had it.” Clark’s thumb stroked Julian’s thumb. He stared at their entwined hands then turned to Julian. He was chewing on the inside of his mouth. “Is it just sex with them? Was it just going to be sex with me?”

Julian shrugged. “They’re my friends. You’re my friend. I don’t want this to turn into some sappy romcom. Sex is sex. We can be responsible about it.” He paused, turning Clark’s hand over so their palms touched as their fingers laced into place. “You were the first one I set my sights on. I knew you the longest. You were the most balanced one out of all of them. Not too reserved, not too outrageous. You were the middle. And you’re not like a lot of LA people. The Last Saint of Los Angeles, to quote many magazines.” Clark smiled and it hurt. Julian made him smile but he didn’t get the reason behind it correct. Now it was too late.

“Can I still change your mind? About giving up?” Clark held Julian’s hand with both of his.

Julian smirked. He slid it out of Clark’s grasp. “Just because you decided to figure it out doesn’t mean it’ll be easy.”

“I didn’t expect it to be.” Clark turned on his seat so he was oriented towards Julian. Julian did the same, except kept his legs tucked and crossed underneath him. “I’m sorry I walked out like that.”

Julian hit him on the shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t make it more obvious that I wanted to date you.”

Clark chuckled. “I didn’t think I was the jealous type.”

“If jealous types were more like you, the world would be a better place. The dramatic walkouts would be inconvenient but it wouldn’t be the worst. I hope it doesn’t happen again.”

“You have my word.” Clark raised his hand and put the other over his heart.

“Clark Sawyer’s word.” Julian nodded. “How binding.” Then he said, “What if it happens again? What can I expect from you if you see me walking out of one of their rooms? Will your word be as solid then?”

Ambiguity got him into this mess, it wasn’t the way out. “I’m not sure. This,” he gestured to both of them, “still doesn’t quite make sense. If I’m going to try and change your mind about giving up, are Sinny and Mikey part of how you’re not going to make this easy?”

“Perhaps.” It was one of those smiles for these kinds of situations. Wide and toothy. Mischief glimmered across his lips.

“And what if I gave you the same kind of satisfaction?” Clark leaned forward.

“I’m not that easy,” Julian answered. “Just because you’re Team Big Dick Captain doesn’t mean anything when you’re also trying to get to this.” Julian pointed to his heart.

“But it’ll be a factor?” Clark was closer. Julian wasn’t moving or shying away. Their faces were close enough for their breaths to mingle but not close enough to kiss.

“I’ll think about it.” Julian uncrossed his legs. Clark sat upright, hands reaching for Julian, except he walked past Clark’s hands. “I’ll see you out. I believe you’ve got an interview to go to tomorrow and after that, a meeting with some publicists.”

“Your publicists,” Clark retorted. He followed Julian to the door.

“I know.” He opened the door. “I’d rather neither of us look too compromised for that. It’s not a conversation I’m willing to have with them just yet.” Clark turned to the door. “And Clark?”

“Yeah?”

Julian’s hands slide over his shoulders and he went on his toes. Clark automatically found his waist. His heart was beating up a storm. His mind was caught in its whirlwind. He almost didn’t answer Julian when he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Their lips met and it was a symphony of sensations that reached his toes. Julian was minty fresh, both in smell and in taste. His body was the kind of comforting warm that people found by a family fireplace. His lips were as eager as they were supple. They were also persuasive. Clark opened his mouth with little effort from Julian. His tongue slipped past Julian’s mouth. His soft, pleasured hum caused a rush of energy zip through every strand of blond on his head. Julian pulled away before he could continue to seek it.

“Goodnight, Clark.” Julian licked his lips.

Clark kissed them one more time. “Goodnight, Julian.” He couldn’t fight back the dopey smile Julian left on his face. The drive to Haven manor took twenty minutes without the traffic. It was still there.

He ducked his head as he went up the driveway and to the door. He wasn’t surprised to see the guys still up. They opened the door the second his keys began to jiggle.

Raven spoke first. “Dude, you okay? Do you want to—You’re smiling.”

Clark couldn’t hide it anymore. “Yeah. Looks like it.”

Raven glanced over his shoulder to Mikey and Sinny, who looked at one another. Corey snorted. “Knew it,” he muttered.

Raven laughed. “What is this now? Is this band just going to fuck Julian Larson? Should we change our name to Julian Larson and His Five Boyfriends?”

“At this point…” Mikey trailed of.

“I mean, it’s not too far off,” Sinny said.

“Unbelievable.” Raven threw his hands up in the air. “I’m having a weird night. I’m going to bed.” He shuffled away. “Glad you’re feeling better.”

“Did you two…?” Corey wiggled his eyebrows.

“No. Actually, we didn’t,” Clark said, with only the barest whiff of pride.

“So…” He prompted.

“Nothing serious. I’ve got to make up for being an idiot.” Clark’s eyes met Sinny’s. “Guess you’re not the official dumb blond anymore.”

Sinny’s uncertainty melted into relief and glee. “I’ll get the shirt made!” Clark laughed and hugged him. He clasped Mikey’s shoulder. He smiled. The weight on his chest flew away. Julian wasn’t his to have and to hold, but at least he could try.

* * *

 

Their first show was a hit. When Julian came out singing that movie song, the venue seemed to buckle under the volume. They reached a pitch and frequency that turned on every nerve on their bodies, turning the performance into an overall wildfire. Julian had draped an arm around Clark when he had the chance. He was already drenched in sweat. Having Julian by him was great. Having Julian run his hands under his shirt, above the hem of his jeans, as he moved away to sing by the other side of the stage, was tantalizing. Heat barreled through his body, from his arms to his hips. He’d never felt more awake. Clark watched with intrigue as Julian and Sinny sang in the same microphone. He turned to see Mikey wink at Julian as he took his shirt off. It was their new normal. This was their playground. Clark had to get comfortable with that. It wasn’t like Julian was getting serious with anyone at the moment.

Julian was brought out on stage as they did their final bow. Clark opened his arm toward him. He moved Julian next to Raven so they could all go by height. They shared the same broad, adrenaline-laden grins. Clark’s eyes lingered on Julian’s mouth when he licked it before thanking the crowd and the band for having him. Sinny caught that. His brows wiggled. Clark stuck his tongue out.

They did their bows. They promoted what they needed to promote. They got their applause. They ran off stage like they could fly.

Clark jumped off the stage. The others followed suit, whooping and howling and happy. Clark raised his arms for Julian, who jumped into him without hesitation. He wrapped his legs around Clark. “You were amazing!” He spun them around.

“Baby, I know.” Julian’s hands were on Clark’s jaw. Their eyes locked. The last three days without seeing Julian caught up with him. He was discussed. The Julian Larson clause was drafted though hadn’t been used. No actual Julian. None for Clark, or Sinny, or Mikey.

He closed the gap between their lips. Julian replied with gusto. Clark’s mouth opened to Julian’s tongue. He got a tiny taste before Julian threw his head back and away. He patted Clark’s shoulders and jumped off. Their crew gawked. The rest of Haven went silent but still had smiles on their faces, nodding. Clark's face squirmed with shyness. He hadn't meant for the kiss to happen. 

The Julian Larson clause went as such: _If a band member hooks up with Julian Larson, he should be treated as though it were any other hook-up (jovial, congratulatory, curious, respectful, etc.), except they talk to Julian without waiting to be spoken to first and he remains a free agent unless Julian says otherwise._

“That happened,” Sinny announced to snap the crew back to the real world.

Julian sauntered away Clark didn’t kiss him. He looked over his shoulder, straight at Clark. He started walking after him.

“Fuck,” Sinny groaned. “Guess that’s game over then.”

“What makes you say?” Corey asked.

“Duh. Clark’s got that monster cock. Julian won’t be looking for anything else.”

“Insecurity isn’t cute, Sinclair,” Julian called.

“Oooooooooh!” The rest of the band began hounding him. Clark had his eyes on Julian’s ass like a moth to a flame.

* * *

 

With the first concert in LA, it was a straight shot from the venue to Julian’s place. His driver wasn’t fazed when Julian dropped in with Clark on top of him.

“Home, Mr. Larson?” She sighed. Clark’s tongue was in his mouth and he was grinding into him but Julian was able to signal an affirmative.

They stumbled out the car and to the door. Clark’s knees were betraying him. His head was up in the air. His zipper and button was putting up a valiant fight against his cock. Julian pulled him in by his unbuckled belt. Clark threw his sweat stained shirt off. Julian peeled his pants off, turning so Clark could watch. His hand went to his bulge, adjusting himself and drooling at the thought of the tight fit around that tight ass. He squeezed when Julian bent to get his legs out. They kept throwing clothes off until they got to Julian’s bedroom down the hall, past the game room and the kitchen.

“Condoms? Lube?” Clark murmured in between kisses.

“Bedside,” Julian answered. He put his hands on Clark’s chest. Clark felt a push but he caught Julian’s wrists. He dropped his head to another sloppy, needy kiss. With both hands, he lifted Julian up and threw him into the bed. “Okay, now I’m having fun.”

In one swift motion, he had Julian’s underwear off. He dug for the lube, ripped a corner with his teeth, and covered his fingers. He left the rest on the floor for later. He dropped to his knees. He wrapped his hand around the base of Julian’s cock, causing him to gasp. One stroke up and he immediately replaced his other hand on the base. He clutched his sheets.

Clark began to stroke him. Both hands, for full coverage. With his elbows, he pushed Julian’s legs apart. His kisses started at the meatiest part of Julian’s knee. It plotted a route to Julian’s crotch. Clark lingered right before he got to the best part. He chewed on Julian’s thigh, still stroking. Julian’s hands were in his hair. He was begging Clark to get it over with but Clark continued to mark his thighs. It wasn’t until Julian opened his mouth to complain that Clark took his aching cockhead into his mouth. His words hitched and cut. There weren’t forming any time soon.

Clark didn’t know what he expected to taste. It was nothing. It was more of a “something’s in my mouth” situation than “what is this in my mouth.” He liked that it made Julian wirthe and whine like that so he kept using it.

Clark hooked his hands under Julian’s thighs and put his legs over his shoulders. He dropped his head, taking as much of Julian as he could. Compared to him, Julian wasn’t too big but it was still above average. Julian cried out with surprise and ended with a laugh.

Clark pulled away. “Not used to it?”

“Honestly? Just surprised you’re good as you are.”

“I have one myself.” Clark put Julian in his mouth again. Julian propped himself up to watch, thrusting into Clark every so often. Clark recoiled a little. Mostly out of surprise. Julian’s smile got caught in between his teeth. Clark’s hands groped for the lube. He covered his fingers again with as much as he could. He pulled Julian closer. His lower body was held up by Clark’s shoulders. He gave Julian’s ass an experimental slap.

“Mikey does that a lot,” Julian said like it was almost a challenge.

Clark narrowed his eyes. “That so?” He squeezed with one hand while the other covered Julian’s hole with lube. He began biting a blooming bruise on Julian’s inner thigh.

“Yeah, so don’t be afraid.” Julian shuddered as Clark slipped a finger inside of him. “I’m sturdy.”

“I should hope so.” He twisted the finger in Julian. His hot, damp muscle clenched around it. His own cock twitched at the promise of that happening to it. His free hand lined Julian’s cock to Clark’s mouth. He gave the shaft a lick as he slipped a second finger in. Julian dropped his head backward with a sigh. He curled his fingers as he began pulling them out. Julian shook again.

“Fuck, Clark.” Clark slammed his fingers inside of Julian as he bobbed his head around his cock. He did it again, twice, before adding a third finger. Then he started hammering them in and out. Julian was pulling at his air. He was gasping his name in between “more” and “yes” and Clark kept going at it. His wrist ached as he opened Julian up. He could hear him getting impatient but that was silenced when he rubbed circles against that sensitive area near his entrance. Then it was just all moans and groans and gasps. When he was sure Julian was placated, he started that same twisting and turning motion that loosened the thigh muscles of his hole. It wasn’t like Clark’s own body was any more patient. His cock was twitching, getting more and more sensitive by the moment. It begged to be inside of Julian but Clark knew how important it was to prepare. He wanted Julian to enjoy this all the way through. He didn’t want pain to ruin the mood.

Clark moved his lips from Julian’s dick to his thighs again. More red marks to turn into bruises. If he had to see Mikey’s marks, then he was going to leave his own. Then, when he was satisfied by the marks and his preparation. He pushed himself up, turned Julian around, grabbed a condom, more lube, and put it all on. Julian arched his backside towards Clark. He obliged and put his mouth on his entrance. He figured the same movements could work. He hoped it did.

The sounds Julian made as he rolled his tongue over his hole gave him the answer. He wrapped his lips around it, sucking. Julian yelled his name. He wondered if he’d said Mikey’s name like this. Sinny’s. He wondered if he’d ever say Raven or Corey’s name like that. Clark did it again. He only heard his name. He gave it another lick. The condom was on, his partner was ready, his dick was aching.

He put his hands on Julian’s hips. He leaned over, pressing kisses on Julian’s back as he slid himself in. The tip pushed past the muscle without much resistance. As they reached the middle, Julian was keening. Still, no resistance. More of the middle came. Julian put a hand on Clark’s arm.

“Wait,” he exhaled.

“You okay?” Clark tried to be as still as possible.

“Wait.” There was a long pause. Julian’s clenching heat wasn’t making this pause any easier. Clark closed his eyes, focusing on the kisses he was peppering on Julian’s skin. Then the hand eased off of him. He pulled back then pushed in a few times. Julian huffed at each motion. When Clark was all in, his mind turned off for a moment. He sighed into Julian’s neck. Julian did the same. His hand clutched Clark’s sweaty and slick hair. He turned his head and Clark sought out his lips. He pushed himself into Clark’s body. Clark trembled but stayed standing. He moved them up until Clark’s chest was flush on Julian’s back. His arms coiled around Julian’s waist and chest.

“Move,” Julian commanded. Clark complied. He felt the moan rumble in Julian’s chest before it was shoved out of him by each thrust.


	4. That’s So Raven: In Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is worried about Clark.

This tour was still primarily Haven’s tour. Julian was there just because they so happened to collaborate on the two most popular songs of the summer, maybe even the year. Not to mention his own EP was coming out by the end of the year. It would miss Grammy season, but Julian said he’d get to that soon. His appearances were planned to provide the most impact. Major cities, sold out shows, wherever Julian was filming at the time so over enthusiastic fans would buy tickets for him. As much as they would want to have him the whole duration, his schedule was packed. They were lucky he’d be able to go to these dates at all.

“Think of it this way,” Corey commented as they prepared for the first show without Julian, “the less he’s around, the less likely fans will refer to us as Julian Larson and His Five Boyfriends.” Despite their laughter and the Julian clause, awkwardness darted between Mikey, Sinny, and Clark. Just a prick of it. Nothing to be worried about. This was mostly borne out of Clark’s reaction that night after their final run through.

Clark, who had sex with Julian last, remained in high spirits. Until, of course, at their next performance with Julian, he had caught Julian and Sinny in the bathroom. Sinny was nowhere to be found for breakfast. Julian had a late night but that was the last place they thought to find Sinny even though it should’ve been the first, all things considered.

“You guys go ahead! I’ll order room service.” Sinny’s voice echoed behind Julian’s bathroom door. They heard a giggle and backed away.

“I think he’s already getting room serviced,” Raven joked. Corey groaned, though it ended with a laugh. Mikey smiled. Clark remained silent. Everyone saw his slumped shoulders, his set jaw, and glazed eyes. He blinked it away before anyone could say anything.

“Alright. That’s sorted. Let’s get some breakfast,” he said. Raven noted that while Clark’s long legs got him from point A to point B faster than most, he was walking with determined brisk.

“Hey, you alright man?” Raven asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It doesn’t bother me. Surprised, is all.” There was an easygoing smile. It arrived too fast and too brightly.

Raven didn’t think Julian was the first sign of Haven’s apocalypse. Far from it. Not only were the songs a hit, they were a joy to create and craft with him. There weren’t many artistic or stylistic difference to cause too much friction. Julian, though particular, didn’t reject criticism or any notes from any of them. He was an actor, for the most part. He’d have more to say if they were filming a music video with a storyline (late September). He knew he was still a neophyte in the musical sense. Raven appreciated that he was climbing the ladder instead of taking the elevator that his fame and influence had built for him.

Raven was more worried about Clark. As they ate breakfast, Mikey was shoveling his food in, preparing himself for a long day. Clark was tossing the same piece of broccoli around his plate. He did eat most of his food but Clark ate way more than Mikey usually did.

He waited until they went back to their rooms to grab the stuff they needed to bring to the venue. Corey had gone ahead and checked on their ride. Mikey went to his room to get a new shirt after he spilled some coffee all over himself.

Clark and Raven were silent in the hallway. They passed Julian’s room. It was silent. Or this particular hotel had better soundproofing. Raven didn’t want to check for Clark’s sake.

When Clark turned to his door, opened it, and said, “See you in a sec,” Raven put his hand on the door.

“Hey, you sure you’re going to be okay? No acting bullshit. I want to know if this is bothering you.”

Clark sighed and smiled. “It’s not, Rae.” He put his hands on Raven’s shoulders. “Thanks for your concern. I know it’s warranted after what happened before. Trust me this time. I’m fine.”

Raven narrowed his eyes up at Clark. He pushed Clark’s hands off of him. “I don’t believe you. You barely touched your food!”

Clark snorted. “And I thought I was the Mom in this band.”

“I’m the understudy when Main Mom is being an idiot,” Raven replied, poking Clark’s chest.

“I’ve moved past that. Like I said, I was surprised. I’m not as used to it yet. But I’m over it. Truly. Not like Julian and I are together.” Raven tasted the bitterness at the end there. It was subtle, masked me Clark’s sweet, placating smile. Raven didn’t want to resort to anything sneaky but Clark was being obstinate. He wanted a conversation Clark didn’t seem to be believing he needed. If he wasn’t bothered, then why had he gone quiet over breakfast while Mikey was listing down what they needed to prepare in case it rained during their concert tonight. If he wasn’t bothered, he wouldn’t be walking so fast from Julian’s room. If he wasn’t bothered, he would’ve at least admitted to the jealousy he was trying to keep from rearing its ugly head. Clark wanted peace within the group, Raven knew and wanted the same.

Except Clark decision to avoid the status quo as much as he could wasn’t doing them any favors.

“So if I were to go ahead and screw Julian, it wouldn’t bother you?” Raven raised his eyebrows. Clark’s head twitched as he opened his mouth but no words came. He should be at least aware of how he was acting now. Instead, Clark closed his mouth and nodded.

“If you want to and if Julian’s alright with it, be my guest,” Clark replied as though practiced.

That wasn’t the right answer for Raven. “You don’t have to act like this isn’t bothering you for the sake of Julian. He might be into the whole jealousy thing if you don’t go too far.” Raven remembered how Mikey held Julian up against that fridge. He saw the bruises under his collar. He caught Sinny dragging him into a dark concert corner one night by the wrist and Julian had this willing grin. He also saw how pleased Julian looked when Clark held him close by the waist. He couldn’t help but picture himself in those moments himself, replacing his bandmates.

“I’m not acting. There was an agreement. Julian and I aren’t exclusive. Julian is adult who can give consent to whoever he pleases. I’ve come to accept that. This was because of my own idiocy. You can go fuck Julian if you want. I’m just surprised that you even want it is all.”

“Surprised.” Raven noted that this was Clark’s new synonym for “upset,” he wanted to know how surprised he could get if Raven went through with it. “I mean, have you see what Julian’s done to this group? We’re all bent up and pent up. You’re not the only one who’s seen that ass.”

“Voted Best Ass.” Clark nodded. “You’re right. I guess we all do have the same taste in hot people.”

Raven laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “You swear you don’t mind? That’s three for four if I go after him too.” He smirked, slow and purposeful.

Clark remained blasé. “No. Go ahead. Follow the treat. It won’t affect me. Now I can I get ready?” Raven didn’t bother on commenting how quick those sentences came one after the other. He wasn’t going to do anything with Julian yet. He’d much rather have Clark talk to him.

* * *

 

Another performance with Julian passed with Mikey taking him from their rooms down to the tour bus. They tried to sneak away. Unlike Sinny, Mikey was considerate enough to keep their trysts quiet. Still Raven watched Clark watch them run to the bus from their second story room. He watched as Clark watched the lights go off. After a moment, Clark went back to talking about their upcoming music video. He was tearing through his steak instead of cutting into it. Raven noted that Clark still wouldn’t admit to being bothered.

Raven tested the waters by telling Julian to come up on stage to sing a duet of one of their suggestive songs. They’d practiced it way back. They were in Vegas. It was one of their biggest shows. It was a perfect time for them to get into it. No one was suspicious that Raven suggested it. Sinny had loved the idea and expressed that loud and clear. They hadn’t brought Julian up for that song just yet.

Originally, Raven and Julian were meant to sing near each other. During practice, they never touched or did anything that could be construed as sexual. Their voices worked well together. Julian was well-aware of his sex appeal and used it to the bass beat of this song.

When the real performance had happened, Raven decided to improvise during the instrumental.

The lights were low and strobing. It started with Corey’s bass and Mikey’s drums beating out a tune that went from the ears straight to the hips and pooled in the crotch. Julian was by Corey, rocking his body to it. Raven saw Corey’s eyes flit from Julian’s undulating lower body to his eyes. He laughed at something Julian did then went back to focus. Julian turned to Raven, marching to the clanging and banging from Mikey. Raven let out a high note that rang over the music. Sinny ripped out a riff. Clark’s fingers rocketed through five different chords afterwards. The crowd screeched. Julian’s lips ahead eased out from under his teeth. Raven blew him a kiss and motioned him over. Julian obliged. The four instruments joined together in one grand gesture and burst of bedroom music. It was the sound of passion of people coming together with their bodies.The instrumental was shorter in the album.

There was a lull for a short solo from Mikey. Raven found Julian’s hip with one hand. Clark went through those five notes again that ended with a loud strum. Their bodies met. Raven’s hand lifted Julian’s shirt and it slid across the slick base of his spine. Corey’s bass crashed in with another sick riff from Sinny. Julian put arms on Raven’s shoulders as they ground against each other. The fans were losing their heads and voices tonight.

They reached the last verse. Julian turned around and Raven kept a hand on his waist. Julian’s abs were wet and his shirt was sticking to his skin. Raven took the lower register as Julian harmonized. They rocked against one another. Raven was surprised he still had the capacity to remember the lyrics. He threw his head back as Julian, during a moment when the stage lights cut off, went and threaded their fingers together. His ass twisted over his crotch in such an expert motion that Raven’s voice caught on the last lyric. Then the lights were on. Julian spun around, let go of his hand, and took over the high note for Raven.

He was glad the lights cut off afterwards because he was hard and he’d rather not show the world. He turned towards a water bottle. The lights were on again. “Julian Larson, everyone!” He pumped a fist to the air. The crowd cheered. He went for the water bottle, took two gulps and poured it over himself. He huffed. His pants weren’t as tight as they were earlier.

Raven looked over his shoulder just in time to see Clark avoid his gaze. He walked over when he could. Before walking to Julian, he squeezed Clark’s shoulder. He was met with a smile. Raven raised his eyebrows in a question. Clark shook his head. Raven hoped that Clark had meant to say that they shouldn’t talk about while they were on stage.

As it was Julian and Corey’s turn to talk to the fans, Sinny leaned into Raven. “Dude, that was so hot.”

“You’re telling me.” Raven was still fighting back an aftershock boner. They both admired how Julian’s pants and darkened clothes clung to him to form the perfect shape. Sinny blew a breath. Raven nodded in agreement. “And he was getting into it too.” His hand still bore the memory of Julian’s hand, the way it curled around him and the way he squeezed. He couldn’t help imagine how that would translate in bed.

“You gonna go for it tonight?” Sinny asked. “Can I watch?”

Raven laughed and pushed him. Sinny echoed it. “Not tonight. Looks like St. Clark wants it as much as we do.” Clark was leaning on his mic stand, spacing out as he stared at Julian. Sinny snorted.He moved them away from the microphone. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Not be bothered by any of this? You and Mikey have been doing just fine whenever Julian’s with Clark or one of the other.”

“Julian’s not our boyfriend. Simple as that.”

Raven agreed. He feared that for Clark, it wasn’t as simple as that.

“So if it’s not Julian Larson and His Five Boyfriends, then what is it?” Raven asked.

“Well, Julian Larson and Haven’s Complicated Sex Lives sounds more of an album title than anything.” Raven laughed.

Though Julian walked off the stage with a long lingering look shared between him and Raven, Julian went to Clark’s bedroom that night in Vegas. The next morning, Julian could barely get to the breakfast buffet without looking like he’d just done a thousand squats while carrying weights. He did look pleased. Clark’s smile was looser too. Raven had to pat himself on the back for that though a tiny prick of desire needled around his lower body at the sight.

“Feeling better now?” Raven commented when Clark sat down.

“Feeling better from what?” Clark’s wider smile told Raven all he needed to know.

They had a second show in Vegas. Of course they would. And of course Raven did the same dance with Julian again. By then, all the fans were up in arms with recording devices as soon as they announced the song. The internet had freaked out when videos of Raven grinding on Julian went live. Raven told their managers not to worry about it. They were just having fun. He was told to repeat it on Twitter. The gay rumors flew but Raven didn’t care. Being called anything but straight shouldn’t be something to be feared by their managers, agents, and publicists. In fact, an outpour of support came, same as when Julian came out. There was nothing wrong with two boys grinding on one another. It was fun and he wanted to relive it.

His body was still buzzing with arousal. His hands were covered in Julian’s sweat. His body was trying to commit Julian’s outline to memory. He saw Clark’s reaction again and found a hint of it hidden in concentration. Again, he calmed himself down by getting water. Again, he went to Clark and squeezed his shoulder. Again, Clark put on that smile like it was nothing at all.

Tonight was good as any.

After yet another rousing and deafening concert, Haven went back to the hotel in high spirits. Clark had walked in with his arms around Julian’s shoulders but Raven was on the other side, a hand in Julian’s pocket. His fingers curled around one cheek. He only saw Julian’s smile widen. Clark made a quick glance and saw where Raven’s hand was. His lips pursed for a moment then it was erased.

They all separated to their own rooms when they got to their floor. Raven went into his just to grab a bottle of wine, some condoms, and some lube he’d been saving for this moment. Just to make it official, he rummaged his suitcase for a bottle of cologne Julian got him for his birthday. Then he changed his shirt to something that didn’t smell like concert. He got out of his room just when Clark raised his hand to knock on Julian’s door. Clark saw the bottle before he saw Raven. He dropped his closed hand with a sigh.

“I can come back another time, if you want.” Raven’s stepped backward and angled his body away.

Clark shoved his hands into his pockets. “No. It’s cool. I don’t want to hog him.” He maintained a smile.

“You sure?”

“Sure I’m sure.” Clark walked away.

“If you say so.” Raven grinned then knocked on Julian’s door. Clark didn’t give him a second glance when he opened his door. Raven didn’t want to feel guilty when Julian opened the door.

“Nice. I’ve been looking for some red wine.” Julian took the bottle from his hand. Raven doubted he’d been looking for it. Any time Julian wanted anything, he didn’t wait for anyone to bring it to him. He asked for it, got it, and enjoyed it. He was waiting for Raven.

Julian opened the bottle and drank straight from it. He passed the bottle to Raven, who did the same. They sat across one another on two seats by the window. Thin gossamer blurred the Vegas lights below them. They talked about how they wanted to go to the Grand Canyon but couldn’t for safety reasons. They laughed about how the media was taking the videos of their performances. They talked about where they were going next. Around the world they went until they settled on Scotland.

They talked about their favorite sights, the castles they visited, and the haggis. Throughout the bottle, Raven soaked in the sight of him in the dim light, pink from wine, and swearing an oversized Haven shirt from their merch table. One leg was tucked under him. A sliver of his black boxer briefs peeked under the hem. His hair was still messy from the show but it still looked like it was meant to do that.

Between the two of them, a bottle of wine did nothing to put a dent into their sobriety. Raven was skinny but he could handle his alcohol. There was a soft haze over his face, though nothing more. He was warmer than usual. His mouth was dry. He figured that was because Julian was still across him and not on his lap.

“Hey J. Can I ask you a question?” They were already trading questions but asking that shifted the tone for a moment. Julian leaned on the back of his chair, nodding. Raven took one of the last sips of wine. He passed it to Julian as he said, “What’s the state of you and Clark?”

“Same as before. Nothing you don’t already know about.” Julian finished the wine and placed it on the floor. “Why?”

“You know he’s totally jealous, right?”

“Yeah. I’m not blind.” Julian made an amused noise behind his mouth. “I’ve been acting with the guy for years now so I can read the signs. It’s kinda funny, don’t you think?”

“You’re making him squirm,” Raven observed.

“Not all the time.” Julian drummed his fingers on the table. “I don’t like being heartbroken over a guy and then move on only for that guy to come back in and admitting he was an idiot. I’m not going to jump into his arms because he had an epiphany. Especially not after how that epiphany came to be.”

“It is kinda funny,” Raven agreed. “How long are you going to keep it up? Will all this,” he made a vague, circular gesture in the air, “be over soon?”

“I haven’t thought of the end yet,” Julian admitted. “I’m having too much fun.”

“Does he tell you that it bothers him or does he keep a brave face for everyone involved?”

Julian fixed Raven a look. “When were you involved?”

Raven reclined on his seat as well. He licked his lips. “I’m working on it.”

Julian nodded, pleased. “His actions speak louder than words. He knows he doesn’t have the moral high ground here. Maybe if I tell him I like him the most out of all of you, it’ll ease him. What do you think?”

“He’ll probably bust before he could process that.” Julian laughed at that. “So you play favorites. I’d like to see where I am in the Julian Larson Haven ranking.” His head swam when Julian stood up and crossed the gap. His breath got caught in his chest when Julian straddled him.

“I haven’t decided yet. Let me get back to you.” Julian’s words ghosted over Raven’s lips before they met. He could taste the wine on his lips, and then on his tongue. They weren’t rushing into it. Their tongues furled into one another, languid and clumsy with some alcohol. Julian’s hands remained laced through Raven’s hair. Raven’s hands rose to Julian’s ass then under his shirt to touch his waist. Julian pressed himself on the bulge in Raven’s pants. Hands tightened around the roots of his hair. He caught Julian’s lip in his teeth. Anticipation cracked up and down Raven’s body. They didn’t start grinding into one another until Julian trailed kisses on Raven’s jaw.

He wasn’t wearing any underwear. The bite of metal and the tightness of the fabric dissuaded him from becoming fully erect but Julian’s body made him beg to differ. His cock struggled under Julian’s weight and his friction. It burned through the wine in his blood. He could feel it too. Fires starting at the places Julian’s lips found and his hands squeezed. The air around them was flammable. Neither minded. Julian pulled at Raven’s hair and Raven tucked a hand past the elastic of Julian’s underwear, making the room almost spontaneously combust but not yet.

Raven happened over something he didn’t expect while he was reaching for Julian’s hole. “What’s this?” He murmured. It was a solid, smooth surface. Not skin. He pressed against it and Julian gasped. His cock twitched under him. “Mr. Larson,” with his middle finger, he started whirling it around, “is this what a I think it is?”

“Figured I might as well have fun,” Julian said like it wasn’t a big deal. His words stumbled but didn’t stutter. “I thought about wearing it to the show but I didn’t want to risk getting distracted.”

Raven held it, played with it, teased with it. He mouthed up and down Julian’s neck as he went along. “This saves us a step.”

Julian reached behind him and pushed the toy all the way back in. A moan disappeared in the kiss Julian grabbed from Raven. “That it does, babe. That it does.” Their mouths met again in another intoxicating kiss.

Julian pulled away, a smile etched between them. Before he could protest, Julian’s hands were under his shirt and on his fevered skin. His lips were on his jaw, then neck, then traced his collarbone. He slid his legs in between them, rubbing against his crotch as he lowered himself. His palms caught Raven’s nipples in a slight, teasing brush. Raven shivered as they moved all the way to the buttons of his jeans. Julian continued to press kisses through his shirt.

Raven pushed an audible sigh out of his chest when Julian finally unzipped him. It tickled when Julian’s chuckle hit his hardened flesh. Julian buried his face into Raven’s balls, sucking on the sensitive skin. “Oh god,” Raven exhaled, lolling his head to the side, leaning on his hand. Their eyes met and locked. Julian pumped his shaft. His tongue and mouth rolled Raven over, turning his breathing ragged. Then he licked a cool trail up his shaft, observing every little reaction in Raven’s face. When he took the head in his luscious lips, tongue flat underneath it, not quite sucking yet, his chest let out a hefty, “Oh…” Julian covered it and gave it a wet suck. “Fuck.” The tip of his tongue found the slit of Raven’s cock and played with it, frying his nerves and pushing out another loud moan that got caught mid-flight when Julian took it all in. The surprise ebbed away and Raven felt his cry more than he heard it. The sound came from the bottom of his lungs, right above the diaphragm, full and sonorous. Julian’s nose was right on his crotch. “Oh god, Jules. Oh my god.”

Julian eased his throat off of Raven but didn’t leave him. As soon as he reached the tip, he went down again, bobbing his head around the cock, slathering it and dampening it with spit. It trickled down Raven’s balls as Julian hungrily blew him. Pleasure thundered throughout his body. The wine had disappeared from his system and replaced with a warm blanket of satisfaction. He was beyond himself. Julian’s mouth and tongue and flicking wrist and the vibrating responses he got around him when he said Julian’s name took him out of his body. Not all the way out but he wasn’t exactly all the way in anymore. It was too much all at once.

He moved a hand around himself, pushing Julian away. Julian kept his mouth open as Raven tapped his cock on that perfect tongue. He gripped Julian’s hair with his other hand. He rubbed the head across those delectable lips. Julian pursed them and took it back into his mouth. “Fuck me, that’s right.” He pushed Julian lower, giving him a rhythm to follow. “That’s it. Fuck. Use those lips. God. Damn. Jules,” he cried out.

Damp patches of sweat began appearing again. Julian’s mouth had been as much exercise as the first few minutes of a concert. Somehow, Raven wasn’t too surprised by it.

After a few more minutes, Raven held Julian by the jaw. He lead Julian back up to his feet and to his mouth. He didn’t taste like wine anymore though it was still sharp. Raven didn’t care. “You’re louder than I thought,” Julian said.

“What can I say? I’m a trained singer,” Raven murmured into Julian’s mouth. He eased the boxer briefs off of him, took out the lube and condoms from his pocket, and set them on the table. Julian didn’t need further instructions.

Raven slid his pants lower but wasn’t too bothered when he could only have them halfway down. Julian worked on putting the condom on and lubing him up. Raven worked on the sex toy in Julian’s hole, pushing and pulling and twisting as needed, hoping to catch him off-guard. Though Julian made his own moans and his hands shook at every turn, he managed to prepare Raven with efficiency.

Raven took out the toy. Julian wasted no time lowering himself onto Raven’s cock. His hands covered Julian’s ass and spread them open as he thrust upward. He held his breath in a silent moan. Julian whimpered when he slid in without much trouble. A long moan rattled and stuttered its way out of Raven’s throat. “Fuck me.”

“I’m trying,” Julian said to the ceiling. Raven laughed. He slapped both Julian's ass cheeks and jiggled them for fun before squeezing again. Julian wrinkled Raven’s shirt with both of his fists as he began rolling his hips over Raven. Praises were sung and names were revered. Raven couldn’t take his eyes off of Julian’s face. From the intensity in his eyes to his parted mouth full of all the right noises, Raven couldn’t believe he’d waited this long.

Their voices blended in their echoes just as well in this hotel room than at the concert. Their reverent breaths mingled in between kisses that they didn’t want to take. That would mute their voices, reducing them into vibrations, muffling them into incoherency. They wanted to hear each other about as much as they wanted to feel each other.

Raven began thrusting upward, matching Julian’s pace. He spanked Julian again. Left, then right. His body clinched around Raven's, earning a soft growl. “Raven, oh god. Just like that. Just right there.” Then he exceeded it. “Raven—”

“That’s right, baby. Say my name.” Raven grinned at Julian’s closed eyes and open mouth and arched neck. Say. My. Name.”

"Raven." 

He spanked him again, winning a low whine. "Louder." 

They went on like this for a couple more minutes when there was a knock on the door. It was too quiet when they stopped. There was another knock. Julian turned around then back to Raven, who shrugged.

“Jules? Rae?” Raven rolled his eyes. Clark.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Julian muttered. “Sorry! Were we being loud?”

“Um...Yeah. I want to talk.”

“Dude, we’re kinda in the middle of something,” Raven retorted.

“Just real quick.” He could hear the hung head and the fidgeting hands all the way from here. Julian’s expression softened, so did Raven’s. His cock softened too but that was different. That mattered less.

Raven moved Julian off his lap. He took the condom off and pulled his pants up. He grimaced at the sensation of having to rearrange himself after he’d thrown himself into complete disarray. He took the toy, holding it to Julian. “Just so you don’t forget we’re not finished here.” Julian took it with a smile.

He jogged to the door and opened it. “Hey, sorry. We’ll be quiet. I thought the hotel had better soundproofing. You know. We are in Vegas.”

Clark gave him a rueful smile. “Nah. You’re both just loud.”

“Oh...In that case…” His head grew warm with embarrassment. “This hotel sucks.” Clark laughed. “Is that all you wanted to say?”

Clark shook his head. “I wanted to say that you were right. It does bother me. Not a lot but more than I should be allowed to. More than I should. And I get it now. Loud and clear.” He turned away but Raven held his shoulder to keep him from leaving.

“You know I didn’t do this just to prove a point.”

Clark moved his head from side to side. “You kinda did.”

Raven couldn’t help a short laugh. “True, but still. I don’t mean to hurt you. Julian’s...Julian. I couldn’t deny myself when he’s right there.”

“I know what you mean,” Clark replied then pushed Raven’s hand off. “Don’t let me keep you long. I’ll put on some earphones.” He turned again. Raven held his wrist. “What?”

Raven’s heart mimicked Mikey’s drum solo. The words tossed and turned over his tongue. Clark was waiting. Raven swallowed his trepidation. “The Threesome Amendment.”

Clark took a step back then toward Raven. “The Threesome Amendment? Now?”

“Now.”

Clark glanced from side to side. “Are you sure?”

“I take the Threesome Amendment very seriously.”

Clark’s jaw slackened. “Um…”

“Jules,” Raven called over his shoulder. “Can Clark come in?”

“Why?”

“To join us.” His cheeks flared when he heard what he said. The beats rose in tempo. Like Mikey was sped up by three.It was hammering itself through his ribs. His mind swam within that heavy pause. Clark started to tug himself free.

Julian laughed. “Sure. Okay. Why not?”

Clark walked in. Raven snorted as he closed the door.


	5. Satisfied to the Corey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey and Julian have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're not surprised that the title is a pun.

Corey knew it was inevitable. After seeing Sinny stumble out of that closet, he wasn’t surprised when it continued, then later, escalated. He thought back to all those times they joked about Julian Larson and his ass. They weren’t even inebriated for most of them. They were just bored men speaking some truth. Theoretical situations in late night conversations where they couldn’t do or didn’t feel like doing anything else. There were plenty of them to go around—what to bring on a desert island, where would they vacation next, which five album they would listen to if they couldn’t listen to any other albums anymore. But one thing remained constant: if they could have sex with any guy in the world, it would be Julian Larson, first and foremost. Of course they would tire of this and think of their top ten. Corey couldn’t have predicted that any of this would happen in such quick succession. Clark, he understood. Julian and Clark was always on the table. Julian and the rest of them, it came out of left field. 

And it was all so fascinating.

He wasn’t sure how Julian had done it, how the others went along with it in the first place, and how this hadn’t affected their overall dynamic, except for the random bouts of sexual tension between them. One thing was for sure: they were enjoying it. This wasn’t a threat. This wasn’t a problem. It should’ve been but somewhere in the formula there was an anomaly. It worked. The essential make-up of Haven allowed a friend to come in and fuck them and there were no major issues to sort out.

So he asked. On one of their days off in London. Everyone was still fighting with their jetlag on top of yet another glorious performance the night before. Julian had already been in the UK to juggle many of his hats, one of which included a dinner with the royal family. He was the least bleary eyed out of them, answering the door with a bright and interested grin. 

“Corey, hi. How are you feeling?” 

“Like I could fall over at any second but I need to keep my body awake at least until five so I can feel normal again,” he answered with a yawn. “I wanted to talk. I got us this booth on the top floor for tea. That cool?” 

“Yeah sure. Let me get this script I’ve been reviewing.” 

It being a weekday during a rainy time of the year in London, there weren’t many people in the hotel dining area. At least, no one who cared about Corey Pearson and Julian Larson walking into the room. Some members of the staff did take their pictures and asked for their autographs, but they fluttered away to the sidelines after serving their tea and cakes. The patrons inside were old Americans on their tenth honeymoon, or a family from a country that neither spoke the language. They got a booth in the far end, by the view. The city was covered in mist. Somehow, it didn’t take away how breathtaking it was. 

Corey and Julian sat across each other, sipped their tea, and placed their reading materials on the table. 

“There’s some guy on my nine that’s been taking pictures of us since we got here,” Julian pointed out. His smile was intact and he wasn’t making any motions to show that guy that he knew. 

Corey, also amused, shook his head and clicked his tongue. “I can already see the story. It could go both ways. Either we’re two bros going on a dainty bro date or we’re on a real date and it would spawn more rumors.” 

“This a date, is it?” Julian arched one eyebrow as he ate a strawberry dipped in white chocolate. To Corey, this scene went frame by frame. Julian’s puckered lips around the fruit. The way they pressed around it, soft but tight. The satisfying close and consumption. That tongue darting out to catch the juice on his plump lips. 

He blinked a few times to reorient himself. “It could be.” 

“That’s a first.” Julian sipped his tea. 

“I honestly did want to talk about that. Before that, did you want to screw with the pap and give him material to toss fuel into the tabloid fire?” 

Julian released a megawatt grin that could’ve given London the sunlight it needed. He took a lemon square and held it up to Corey’s mouth. Corey followed the cue. He moved his legs towards Julian’s. Julian reached over to dust off confectioner’s sugar from a corner of Corey’s lips. In low murmurs, they instructed one another: 

“Okay, now look at me like I’m the most beautiful thing you ever did see.” 

“I don’t have to pretend to do that.” Corey winked. Julian took it to stride but he was proud to see a dash of pink on Julian’s cheeks. “Now laugh like I made a clever observation.” And Julian did. 

After the pap got what he needed and they texted their respective agents about how someone was sneaking photos of them over tea, they settled back to normal. 

“What’s it like,” Corey began, “to have sex with every member of Haven on a regular basis?” 

Julian looked to the view for the answer. “There are a lot of words describe it. Too many. I don’t want to go through all of them like it’s a fourth-grade synonym project.” 

“Give me one word then.” 

Corey let Julian mull it over. He dunked a cookie into his tea and put the whole thing into his mouth. He opened his phone to check twitter, took a photo of his view for the Instagram, and when Julian answered (“Exhilarating”), a photo of Julian.

“And it doesn’t feel weird at all? No awkwardness or trepidation?” Corey prompted. 

Julian shook his head. “I was actually expecting it from you guys. It dipped when Sinny joined Mikey and I, then it rose again when Clark made his dramatic exit—do you remember that night? I was upset. I didn’t want to be the one to break-up Haven, you know? But Mikey and Sinny assured me that while it was strange, it wasn’t going to ruin anything. Then Clark and I talked. Everything still felt normal. I admit, the first time I joined you guys again after that Clark thing, I was scared. I wasn’t going to show it but I was scared of what I would arrive to. I saw you guys joking around. Laughing about it. You all still gave me hugs. You all seemed happy to be around one another. That made the whole thing okay. Better, even. I was so ready to pull the plug. It would’ve been fine. I would never forgive myself if I was the reason the band fell apart. When Sinny kept flirting with me and neither Mikey nor Clark batted an eye, that put me at ease. When I do my thing on stage and I saw that no one was fighting for my attention in that gross way people do, I kept going. Clark’s...Clark’s been putting his brave face on but I think we came to an understanding back in Vegas.”

“Yeah, that thing about how you liked Clark the best.” Corey chuckled. “He can be such a baby sometimes.” 

“Sometimes,” Julian agreed. “I’m surprised everyone took that well.” 

“You and Clark have always been that pair for us. Even before any of this.” 

“Do you think if Clark and I got together, none of the sex would’ve happened?” Julian stared at Corey as he thought about it. 

“No, I don’t think so,” he answered, then continued to ponder. “We might ask him what it’s like. We might be curious. Even a little jealous.” 

“A little jealous?” Julian’s expression softened with delight. 

“Have you seen your ass?” They both laughed. “So yeah, I think it would certainly barr any of us from pursuit but...it seems like you like your threesomes.” Corey thought back to a couple of weeks ago in New York. He’d shared a wall with Raven. Soon enough, he heard Sinny in there with the two of them. And it wouldn’t be the first time he saw more than one person leave Julian’s room since Vegas. 

“Ah Raven.” Julian took himself in a memory more vivid that Corey’s. “Not number two bottom as one would think.” Corey didn’t want to expand on that just yet. They were in public. He wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath his sweatpants. He’d much rather walk out of tea without anything drawing attention to his crotch. 

“I didn’t think you guys would be into kissing or touching one another,” Julian said. “That’s another thing I was worried about. I am interested in multiple partners but your friendship is more like a brotherhood so I prepared myself for the whole ‘this feels like incest’ ordeal. Nothing has cropped up. How do you feel?” 

“They’re attractive men,” Corey answered. “We’ve always known that. We’re at least in each other’s top ten guys we’d like to fuck.” 

Julian leaned closer, intrigued. “That so? Then why haven’t any of you gone through it?” 

“It’s always been a joke with us. Nothing serious. Sort of like ‘if you don’t put me in your top ten, you’re not a real bro’ kind of thing. For me, there’s always that little voice in the back of my head. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to have Clark inside of me...What’s that like?” 

As Corey finished the question, Julian jumped in with an answer. “Fulfilling.” 

Corey nodded. “Small things. We cuddle sometimes when we’re super tired. Mikey’s really pretty too. I wanna know what that could’ve been like. And the fanfiction.” 

“Some of it’s really good, right?” Julian gushed. 

“Amazing! Sometimes I want to start a publishing company just to give these kids a chance.” 

“Not too far from the realm of possibility,” Julian mused. 

“I’m right there with you. But going back,” Corey said. “We haven’t had a reason to try it, really. With girls...Kinda weird if we start making out ourselves. I don’t know. It didn’t feel right at the time. But now, with you, everything’s out in the open.” 

“Is it weird that I’m considering being the impetus of Haven’s sexual awakening a proud moment in my life?” Julian chuckled. 

“People have been proud about other, weirder things. Speaking of…” From his messenger back, he pulled out something he’d been saving for Julian. He turned the fabric over and held it to him. 

Julian took it without question. He unfolded the crop top. He clapped his hand over a scream that turned into a laugh. He closed his eyes, keeping himself from causing a scene. Corey was happy he got that reaction. 

“This made my day. Jesus Christ.” Julian wiped a tear off one eye. “Thank you.” 

“Wear it soon, okay? Surprise us.” Corey sipped his tea. 

“Isn’t this for your viewing pleasure?” Julian teased. 

“If you happen to wear it the night we do, then yes. But I want to wait for it to happen when it’s meant to happen,” he replied. 

“Fair.” Julian folded it back and tucked it in his own bag. They finished tea in relative silence. Julian made comments about the script he was reading and Corey reacted to his book as one would. Julian’s calf was on Corey’s the whole time they were their. Corey caught Julian glancing at him from time to time. 

* * *

 

They were in Milan when it happened. The crowd was energetic. The weather was amazing. The sun was still setting as they played their set. They performed with renewed vigor every time another wave of cheers hit them. It was like waking up again and again to the best day ever. Corey glanced at his bandmates, sharing their elation and their grins. When they joked around, the crowd laughed. When they sang, the crowd sang it louder. When Mikey threw his shirt off, they reached a sound that could’ve pushed the Leaning Tower of Pisa into an upright position. 

And when Julian Larson stepped onto the stage with a black, long-sleeved crop top with the words “Haven Ho” in big, purple letters and shown on the big screens, the screams, the stomping, and the cheers could’ve ripped a hole through the world. 

Corey saw it first and laughed. Julian’s smug, shameless face took the cake for him. His jeans were form-fitting as usual, but they had more rips around his thighs than many of his ripped jeans. His abs were even oiled up. Julian could’ve half-assed this but he went to overdrive. They high-fived. Raven was drinking water and sprayed it out the second the words registered. He began coughing as he hugged Julian. Raven must’ve asked Julian where he got it because Julian pointed at him, making Raven flip him off. Corey bowed. Mikey had to turn in his seat to see the words on the screen. Clark’s jaw had unhinged itself from his skull. His face twitched with a multitude of expressions he couldn’t decide on. 

“What the fuck are you wearing?!” Sinny yelled. The crowd cheered. “Sorry. I mean...No, what the fuck is that?!” Haven and Julian laughed. 

“Something that tells the world that we read your Tumblr posts,” Julian answered. Screams of terror and mortification rose through the crowd, making them all laugh in response. 

“Well, isn’t this something, angels?” Raven had a hand firmly around Julian’s waist. An inch lower and it would confirm many rumors. 

“We have been blessed,” Corey agreed. 

Julian made a show of sighing. “Mikey, can we get this song started?” 

“On it, ho.” Mikey’s countdown was overshadowed by everyone’s laughter. 

Julian stole the show that night and none of them cared. They let him have it. The others would agree with Corey that Julian in that crop trop was the best thing that could’ve happened on this tour so far. He was a sight to laugh and behold. After the initial blow of him in his most revealing concert outfit to date, it was perceived as intended: a double ended inside joke. One end for the fans, the other for the band. 

Corey watched as Julian made his rounds with the guys. They were all enjoying themselves. Of course, the crop top would’ve been all for naught if Raven and Julian didn’t grind on each other for a particular Haven song. Corey noted that they toned it down for this one. Julian was already in a crop top. Pushing it farther might get them arrested. 

When Julian came to his side of the stage, they couldn’t do much except exchange smiles and sing into the same microphone, what with Corey’s bass keeping his hands full. Julian did find his way around it as the main lights dimmed and the strobe lights gave ample distraction. His arms wound around Corey’s hips, his breath on Corey’s neck, and his fingers around the button of his pants. As the lights went up again, Julian had returned to center stage and Corey was relieved he wore a belt today. Still, he kept his bass on his hips until the song ended. Julian grinned at him. When he turned to grab some water and button himself up, Mikey caught his eye, a question in his smile. He pointed a drumstick at him. 

Corey shrugged. “Julian Larson and His Five Boyfriends! Might as well, right?!” 

“You gave him that top, didn’t you?!” 

“I wanted to go all out when he collects us all!” 

Mikey shook his head to the sky and twirled the stick in his hands. His eyes landed on Julian again, who was saying goodbye and introducing his last song. Corey followed his example. Sweat had pooled on the small of Julian’s back. His jeans was lower on his hips. Corey’s pants threatened to tighten around him as he recounted Julian’s touch just a few minutes ago. A pang of petty jealousy hit him as he watched Mikey rearrange himself behind his drum set. Corey wished he could sit down and hide for a couple of minutes too just to calm himself down.

At the end of the day, Mikey was the one who disappeared with Julian. Corey never did know how Mikey managed it every time he did. One moment they were all in the same place, laughing, and relishing in the afterglow of a performance. Then they were gone. Sometimes they noticed, most of the time they didn’t until it was too late. Julian was still in his crop top and ripped jeans ensemble. Corey turned to Clark, who craned his neck around and was the first one to notice. He was always first to notice. Lately, he hadn’t been as glum or cheerfully deflective. He was still worried. 

“They’ll be fine,” Corey said. “Why don’t we get some more authentic pizza? I am starving.” 

“Here, here!” Raven thumped his chest. After asking for more from their crew members, they settled into the dressing room while they waited for the crowds to disperse. 

“Man, Mikey is fucking quick,” Sinny whined. 

“Why don’t you go look for them like last time?” Corey nudged. Raven barked out a laugh.

“Why don’t you fuck off?” Sinny retorted with a pinch on his cheeks. “Besides, you know I’d get lost. I was lucky I found them before.” 

“You’re such a perv,” Raven said. 

“I prefer voyeur,” Sinny raised his chin, “and they totally consented.” 

“He got you there,” Clark said.

“Why didn’t you sneak him off?” Raven smacked Corey’s knee. “The crop top was your idea.” 

“It’s not like I’m in a rush,” Corey said. “And it’s not like it’s not going to happen at this point.” 

“True,” Raven said. 

Clark reclined on his couch as much as he could, propping his legs over Raven’s. “How did we even get here? To this point? This thing with Julian?” 

“I believe it started with you being an idiot,” Sinny answered. Clark threw an empty can of Redbull at him. Sinny laughed. 

“It started with Mikey,” Corey said. “That day with the fanfiction.” 

“What if it just started with Julian?” Raven asked. “He’s always been our number one guy, apart from one another.” 

“Honestly,” Clark continued, “after so many years with you guys, I didn’t think our friendship could reach new levels. Then this. It’s crazy.” 

“But hella fun,” Sinny added. Him and Raven shared a high five. “You better tell us when it happens.” He pushed his knuckles into Corey’s cheek. “I’m not going to go look for you. No Mikey business.’ 

Corey grinned. “No Mikey business.” 

* * *

 

They were overdue a long vacation. Three continents, more cities than they could count, and more plans than they cared to remember, Haven sought out a haven of their own after coming back home. The next leg of the tour was starting in another two weeks. That was both enough time and not enough time. They knew how short those weeks could become with the right amount of fun and sleep. 

Corey was ahead of the group, having been interested in all of the movies they had on board. It was that point in sleep deprivation where everything was soft and his head wasn’t all the way attached to his neck. He rode his trolley, swerving from left to right in the empty arrivals area. He hummed a tune he’d been playing with the last couple of hours. It was interrupted by a voice a few meters away. 

“Hey losers.” And there, grinning at all of them, was Julian Larson, holding a box of pizza. A group of men and women stood behind him. He nodded. They all dispersed towards the members of Haven who were dragging themselves home. 

“Jules! Hey!” Corey didn’t often answer to “loser” but it was Julian after all. He pulled Julian into a huge hug. He buried his face into Julian’s neck and inhaled coffee and an unfamiliar cologne. He pressed a secret kiss right above the collar. The hand on Corey’s back went as far as his waist, squeezing him there. Afterwards, Corey opened the box of pizza. He drew in a deep breath. It was a classic pepperoni. “I love you.” 

“Baby, I know,” Julian replied. Corey took the box and ate the first slice as everyone got their own hugs. Clark had come in second with a sleepy, quick kiss on the lips and a hug that lifted Julian off. Everyone who wasn’t from Haven pretended not to look. The rest followed suit, each of them long and tight. No one else kissed Julian like Clark did. They were the ones that made the most sense out of all of them. Corey could see how the others gave Julian their own kiss. Mikey had a hand on Julian’s hand for a moment. Raven whispered something that made Julian grin. Sinny gave him a slap on the butt and Julian reacted like he did that all the time. Then Sinny put an arm around his waist, Corey around his shoulders, and their free hands filled with pizza. 

“Why’d you pick us up?” Mikey asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“Just to tell you I’ve made arrangements for the first few days of your break,” he answered. 

“No more flights, please,” Corey groaned. 

“No flights. Just a drive to the woods and my family’s cottage there.” 

“Fuck yes.” 

Corey slept through most of the first day. It wasn’t a good way to deal with jetlag but he couldn’t be bothered at the moment. He slept in the van they were driven in to the cottage. He slept on the first soft surface he found. He woke to the smell of more pizza, ate in relative silence with Haven and Julian. They caught up over the last couple of weeks. Julian was, again, in his Haven Ho crop top and this time in shorts. Mostly as a joke, he mentioned, but Corey could tell he liked it. 

Julian sat on Corey’s lap at first then he transferred to Clark’s. It was a good afternoon of nothing. Music in the background, some light drinks, and a game of pool. It had rained at some point. The rain looked more majestic in the forest where it was needed than in the city where everyone ran from it. They all sat in it then went back to the cottage. Julian had their tour clothes cleaned and had a change of clothes ready from their closets. None of them could help but show their affection in a quick hug or kiss. They still went their separate rooms and slept. 

The next time he woke, it was of silence. No cars, no birds, no one talking, no one having sex. Corey stretched and got out of bed. When he opened the door, he smelled coffee. As he drew closer to the kitchen, he heard food being fried and voices murmuring. Mikey and Julian were already up. Julian with yet another script and Mikey making everyone breakfast. A stack of pancakes waited on the counter. 

“Hey, what’s this?” Corey flicked the script. “Why is this work nonsense here?” 

“Good luck trying to get him to stop,” Mikey said. “I found him here reading that.” 

“No rest for the wicked,” Julian explained with that widening smile of his. 

“So you admit to being a bad boy?” Satisfaction strummed within him when Julian’s smile faltered and the frying pan clattered in Mikey’s hand. Julian rolled up the script and hit him over the head. Corey laughed. “Alright. Sorry.” 

“Shut up and eat your pancakes, Pearson.”

Being in the cottage reminded Corey of old times. Just six friends messing around, being loud and obnoxious with only the trees and animals to complain. They played through the built-in obstacle course in the backyard. They lounged in the pool. They had a game of volleyball. Their phones were left in a stack in the living room. All turned off. The first one to get theirs without a proper reason would be subjected to a series of consequences. This time around, there was a little bit of tension surrounding Julian’s presence. They were also more touchy with him. To an outside observer, especially someone who was a more casual fan, they would seem close. Corey saw Clark hold Julian’s hand multiple times. He saw Raven put his hands lower on Julian’s hips. He saw Mikey give Julian a flower as they went on a hike. He saw Sinny press a kiss on Julian’s cheek when he’d beat Raven in a swimming race. And as for himself, they’d spent a couple of hours with Julian reclined on his chest, reading. 

They were small blips throughout the hours. There was no need to rush in this cottage. Unlike the minutes after the concerts, they weren’t all hyped up with leftover adrenaline. It was time for slow. Corey didn’t mind slow. 

On the last day, Julian had brought Corey to his room. They were all sitting around a fire, eating smores, looking at the stars, and talking nonsense about their astrological signs. It was one of those nights where they let themselves use their phones so they can accurately laugh about it. Julian went in to get more chocolates. Corey followed with the howls of Haven behind  him. Julian was already halfway towards the exit when he saw Corey. He smirked and tossed the bag to him. 

“Yours or mine?” Julian asked. 

Corey’s heart soared, hit the ceiling, and tumbled back down in a swirling mess. “Yours. I like a room with a view.” They both turned from each other. Julian went upstairs. Corey went out to Haven. 

“Clark, catch.” He sent the chocolates flying. 

Clark stood and caught it. “Enjoy,” Clark said with a salute. Corey ran back and to Julian’s room. The lights were already low and Julian was already in bed. The lube and condoms were on the table. He was taking his Haven sweater off. Corey closed the door and followed his example. 

* * *

 

Corey’s breathing was ragged and stuttered. His body was slick with sweat and so was Julian below him. His fingers gripped the headboard as the rolled his hips into Julian in slow, even thrusts. His back stung from scratches Julian left but it was more of an afterthought drowning under the pleasure that rocked through his muscles like he was standing by the speakers at a concert. The world was muffled outside of Julian’s moans, tightness, heat. 

He dropped one hand to touch Julian’s warm, reddened face. Julian leaned towards it, kissing the palm. Corey drove himself right to the base. Julian choked out a moan. His name. Asking for more. Corey gave what he asked. He pulled himself as far out as he could then slammed himself back in. Again and then again. He was seeing stars burst in his periphery each time he did that. His mind swam through lust, maintaining a level of control. Julian’s hand sought his. He moved it from his cheek to his neck. Corey, though hesitant, gripped him here. Julian smiled. A spike of satisfaction and desire twisted in his gut when he saw it. 

The hand he had on the headboard dropped to the sheets. He focused most of his strength there. He didn’t want to hurt Julian too much, glancing at the bruises on his chest and the red marks he was sure he left on Julian’s ass. 

Julian found his free hand with his. They threaded together. Julian’s nails dug into Corey’s knuckles.Their breaths and moans came in tandem with the sound of their skin colliding. 

Pressure was building in Corey’s hips. Every motion he made and the sound that followed from Julian dragged him nearer to the climax. Nearer, as Julian put his two fingers into his mouth. Nearer, as he spanked Julian and the already tight heat closed in on him. Nearer, as he ducked his head and touched Julian’s cock and he received praise.

“Just like that,” Julian keened. “Keep fucking me. Just like that.” 

“I’m getting close,” Corey stammered. “You?” Julian whined and nodded when Corey stroked him in time with his thrusts. Julian brought Corey nearer. He propped himself by the elbows. He mewled into a tender spot he left on Corey’s neck. Corey closed his eyes and went with what he felt. One hand in Julian’s, the other around Julian. His cock pushed far into Julian, wrapped in an enthusiastic embrace of body heat. Julian’s mouth on his neck, then collarbone, then finally his mouth. Their tongues met. A sigh passed both of them. 

Corey couldn’t hold it in for much longer. He bit into Julian’s lip, crying through his teeth as he unloaded inside of him. He held himself still as he shook over Julian. He kept stroking. Julian wasn’t finished yet. He was still hard. When he was done, he kept thrusting in slow bursts. He was out of breath but he wasn’t going to stop. His arms were shaking. Julian had caught his lips again, encouraging and energizing. His hands clutched Corey’s hair. His core hardened. Corey’s wrist movements grew sloppy and so did the kiss. Julian didn’t seem to mind as long as he kept bucking into him. 

Julian gasped then whined as he came. “Oh fuck,” he repeated over and over again. Corey didn’t stop rocking into him and stroking him until he was completely spent. They both exhaled, foreheads pressed together. Corey pulled himself out and rolled over. Julian fumbled for the tissues. Corey stared at the ceiling as Julian passed him some. Everything he did was automatic. He was still reeling from just happened. 

When he caught his breath, he turned to Julian, “Okay, now I get it.”

Julian made a sound between a scoff and a snort. “Oh shut up and cuddle me.” Corey opened his arms and Julian slotted himself into the most comfortable position. Corey fell asleep immediately after what seemed like a minute after his closed his eyes. It was the best sleep he had in months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed some Julian Larson and His Five Boyfriends fluff.


	6. Haven’s Crown Jules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian Larson gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll start out with a lot of fluff but this is the raunchiest thing I've ever written and I've written Santana/Tweedles once upon a dream.

Magpies were said to steal shiny things and put it on their nest. Julian collected Haven. He didn’t have a nest but he could make one out from stolen shirts, sweaters, the odd pair of jeans, and some mementos—a guitar pick here, a bracelet there, a ring, or a polaroid picture. He didn’t like the sound of “hoarder.” It wasn’t like he wasn’t leaving stuff at Haven’s place anyway. He saw Sinny wearing a button-up too tight around his chest and arms in one recent interview. He caught Raven wearing one of his sweaters a morning after walking out of Clark’s room. Then once, while going down on Mikey, he had to pause and comment about how he’d been looking for that pair of underwear for weeks. 

With the amount of times he’d been sighted walking out of Haven Manor, and the hickeys that he attempted to hide under shirts that were bigger than he usually wore, everyone had just assumed he was sleeping with Clark. There were blurry pictures of them kissing after the last concert in LA. What the photos didn’t catch was the kiss he’d shared with each of the other members throughout their night of celebration. 

It was his fault. Gravitating to Clark was natural to him. He was, foremost, his longest friend in the group. Even though each member had a special place in his heart, Clark had the warmest. He was the most open when he joined the  _ Something Damaged _ cast. He always checked in. He checked in with everyone, which didn’t make Julian any more special than the others, but nobody in Hollywood did regular check-ups. Just Clark. He could always rely on Clark to listen, understand, and talk. No matter what timezone, if needed. The others hadn’t been that for him before, which set Clark apart. 

He was still an idiot for how he denied whatever feelings he had for Julian until it was a little too late. Nothing could change that fact. Him and the others would bring it up from time to time just to yank Clark’s chain. He took it as they came. Clark had since atoned for the unnecessary heartache. Julian wasn’t going to hold it against him too hard. 

On paper, he was dating Clark Sawyer. They supposed it was as good a cover as Julian could manage. Clark seemed extra pleased by this while he tried to maintain an air of nonchalance. Julian and the others saw right through it and teased him for the first week. Julian didn’t want the others to feel left out by it, despite their insistence that it was for the best. None of them could quite find a good enough explanation why he was there all the time. Still, Julian had relegated Clark to the sidelines to give the others some attention for a while. 

Julian wasn’t sure when he stopped just fucking Haven and started dating them. He was sure they didn’t know either. Some lines and borders hadn’t been drawn or defined. There was the main thing where they didn’t fight over him, didn’t fight one another, and had fun where fun was needed. Julian hadn’t minded this arrangement. It made seeing them all the more exciting. 

Now that they found a rhythm and settled in it, an anxious part of Julian told him that this would get boring. That the guys would get bored of him. That he would get bored of them. It’d almost become a routine whenever he was in the same city with at least two of them. Ever since the tour ended, finding time for one another became a scheduling game. Julian supposed that, in a way, could be exciting. He did doubt that all of it was nothing more than a concert high. The hype that lead up to it. The thrill of the performance. The residual euphoria that came afterwards. Without these factors, their agreement would sputter and fizzle and pop out of existence. 

Instead it transformed in a way previous hookups hadn’t. 

* * *

 

“Baking shouldn’t be that hard, should it?” Julian led Mikey to the kitchen he himself didn’t use. He had people for that. He wouldn’t have people at the Great British Bake-Off Red Nose Day episode. They’d been given an idea of what they were making, but no specific recipes. It wasn’t a big deal. Anyone could read instructions on how to bake a cake, a tart, and the like. When he mentioned it one night while calling Mikey, who was in New York visiting his dad, Mikey offered to give him pointers. 

“It shouldn’t but you’re working with a time limit from what I understand. You’ll be better equipped if you know your way around,” Mikey replied. They’d bought a bunch of ingredients and baking supplies. He was carrying most of the supplies but Mikey was carrying the heavier load of ingredients. Julian would’ve helped but he liked seeing the way his muscles bulged. “Do you know how to turn on an oven or should I give you a run down?” 

Julian stopped walking, unamused. 

Mikey’s face broke into a grin and he nudged him on the shoulder. “Only joking. C’mon. Let’s start with cookies and we’ll work our way up to macarons.” 

“Aren’t macarons hard to handle? What if I mess up a lot?” 

“Then I would have to stay longer, won’t I?” Mikey set the bags on the counter then faced him. “I know it’s for charity but you would prefer to win, I’m sure. A little practice can go a long way. And I want to spend time with you.” He swung his hand to catch Julian’s fingers in his for a moment. Julian didn’t giggle and blush around boys. He almost did in that moment. 

Julian kissed his cheek. “Those British bastards never saw it coming.” 

“I can’t wait to see you on Hamilton.”

“Please don’t get my hopes up like that. You know I can only play one role as a white person.” 

“Well, you’ll make a pretty good Dimitri in the Anastasia show.”

“Just for that, I’ll have to kiss you again.” 

“Nice.”   

Unlike many a scene in mainstream media, Mikey and Julian didn’t start a food fight and end up having sex in the mess. Julian half-expected it so he was only half-disappointed. Mikey was a serious instructor who had no plans in wasting ingredients, even though Julian did muck up the pie crust. He didn’t sigh, roll his eyes, or gained an impatient pitch. He smiled through it all, with his body always touching Julian’s to some capacity. A hand on the hip when Julian insisted on kneading the dough himself. The chin on a shoulder when Mikey helped him best fold meringue. Side against side when Mikey showed him what a ban-marie was. Arm in arm while Mikey reached to measure sugar opposite Julian reaching to measure the baking powder. They kissed after a short “what the hell are we doing” laugh then went back to baking. 

For most of the morning, and the rest of their afternoon, they were on their feet, slaving by a hot oven. After the second batch of botched coffee macarons (too stiff, then too crumbly), Julian threw in the towel. Literally, threw the towel he’d been using to wipe his hands in the sink and almost turned on the garbage disposal. 

“If they make me bake macarons, I will strangle the producers.” 

“They’re still pretty good,” Mikey said as he chewed on a couple and held some out to Julian. He took it just to crush it in his hands and ate it. “The macaron doesn’t deserve that.” 

“You can’t even taste the fucking coffee. It’s all sugar.” 

“Isn’t that how you like your coffee?” 

Julian laughed then his face fell. “I will end you.” 

Mikey threw the rest of the macarons into his mouth and held Julian by the hips, pulling him in. A familiar jolt of desire went through his nerves. “Please do.” That jolt brought in a flurry of tactile memories. One of those included this very kitchen while Mikey made breakfast. He’d been bent over the counter to his right. His body blushed. Julian’s arms snaked around Mikey’s neck. He loved the almost unassuming gaze. He knew the wilderness that Mikey kept below that boy-ish face and those wide blue eyes that lingered in space more often than not. The tips of Julian’s fingers brushed along the bottom strands of hair. 

“Maybe after we clean up.” Julian still brought their lips together in a gentle brush. “I don’t want anything to crust over. And what are we going to do with the food? Lord knows my dietitian would murder me if I ate all of these.” He glanced around to cakes, the cookies, the excess icing, and the cupcakes they made. 

“I actually have an idea for that.” 

The idea was driving around LA, passing them around to unsuspecting passersby on the streets and sometimes on the road in the traffic. Julian was recognized more often than Mikey but they did see a couple of mutual fans. They took their pictures and shared their laughs. Their hands linked when they were in the car, outside prying eyes. Julian wasn’t originally fond of the idea. Now he understood why Haven always gave away pizza to their Angels. The sparkle in their faces and the dance in their step was worth the effort. The shock was always funny. And they told Julian his red velvet cupcakes were perfect, they weren’t just bullshitting for more.  

News about it had reached Twitter in record time. When it did, Mikey and Julian were driving by the beach with the windows down. The smell of saltwater whirled through the car. Julian leaned on Mikey’s shoulder, their arms and hands intertwined. 

Mikey wasn’t always spontaneous this way, their escapades notwithstanding. On tour, it was easy to be. It was a necessity when their sexual moods converged on that day. Mikey was great at whisking him away before anyone could notice and then finding a place for them to have sex. After tour, it was trickier. He was glad Mikey was able to do it tonight. 

Julian thought Mikey would be the least likely to go on a random drive through LA to give out food and then go to the beach to do nothing. He liked being proven wrong. The same way he was proven wrong when they’d first gotten together. 

They parked in a far corner of the Santa Monica pier parking lot. They smiled their way into loitering when a guard came over and it turned out their kids were fans of Haven and Julian. Mikey played music from his phone. They busied their mouths with conversation. Kissing here would be too risky. Playing with Mikey’s fingers was the heaviest chance Julian was going to check tonight in public. 

“Hey,” Mikey said when the song changed. “This is my favorite song right now. Do you mind of we just listen to it?” 

Mikey’s hand was flat on Julian’s. Julian ran his other hand over Mikey’s knuckles and fingers. The song sang, “ _ The night sky once ruled my imagination… _ ” Julian nodded. They both reclined and faced their bare view. Their hands were separated but Mikey’s fingers drummed the beat along his arm. He felt that drumming in his chest. 

“Why is this your favorite song?” Julian murmured. 

“Because I love you.” For the time they’d known each other, before the tour, before all of the craziness that started with their kiss, those three words were said in sarcasm, in sincere friendship, and in extreme joy. He heard it from everyone and he heard it often. It didn’t use to bring a slight stumble and stop in the beats of his heart. It did now. His soul glowed. 

“Then it’s my favorite song too.” 

Before they left, he took a photo for the Instagram story. Most of the photo featured parking lot lights and cars, with the pier a colorful blur in the background. He tagged Mikey without further caption. He saw Mikey take a screenshot of it after starting the car. 

* * *

 

Raven dropped by Julian’s recording session with tea. Julian was getting to the midpoint of his day. It was the first ten takes of one of his most favorite songs (penned by Clark, him, and just one another songwriter under the label). He didn’t need any support. Raven’s feature wasn’t even slated to be recorded until after they’d worked out the lyrics better next week with the rest of Haven. It was still a pleasant surprise. 

Julian walked out his booth and gave him a hug. “What are you doing here?” 

“Can’t I miss you?” Raven murmured, giving Julian’s heart a bit of a rattle and shake and a tingle. In a louder voice, he said, “Was in the neighborhood. Needed a scenery change after writing with my blood and tears for the next album. I wanted to see how you’re doing with yours.” They moved away from each other before they got to the point when they couldn’t let go of one another. Raven greeted the producers in the room. A couple of people Haven had worked with as well so they were in good company. Not company that they were comfortable to talk about their poly relationship though. 

Raven handed the tea. Julian took it and gave it a whiff. “We wouldn’t want to strain that throat of yours,” he said with an outrageous smirk. Julian was glad he didn’t decide to take a sip of it when he did.

“I’m doing just fine, thanks.” 

“Uh huh, get back in there, newbie.” Raven smacked Julian’s butt. To most, it wasn’t anything serious. Just boys being bros. No homo ass slap. Completely teasing and platonic. To Julian, it was Raven getting away with showing him affection. He winked. Julian gave him the finger. “Show me what you got, Larson. Wow me. Prove you don’t need me here.” 

“Get ready for me to rock your world.” Julian stepped back into the booth.

Over the speakers, Raven said, “You already do, my love, but we’ll see if this song will too.” 

Julian laughed to push any suspicion away from Raven’s signifier. “Who died and made you my producer?” 

“Stop stalling and start singing.” 

Julian turned to one of his actual producers. “From the same verse?” 

Raven was the most supportive of Julian’s musical endeavors, second only to Clark. Clark, who spent almost as much time as Julian working on this album. Clark, who sent songs in even though Julian asked him he’d done enough and kept offering to continue teaching him guitar regularly along with Sinny. Raven did that too, though not on the same level. He was working on the beginning stages of Haven’s next album. They weren’t supposed to yet, but Julian admired the diligence and dedication he had to his craft. It reminded him of when he’d bring scripts to vacations. Everyone told them to rest. They told everyone else that they had enough of that. They had to keep moving. 

Despite his overall confidence that his voice was better than most actors-turned-singers, and that the songs he’d curated for his album were going to be well-received, he was still expecting Raven’s feedback. He didn’t make many. Julian was proud to say he wasn’t one who needed to improve in a lot. Nevertheless, anything that could make him better was accepted. 

Raven stayed for two songs. Julian was proud of the results. He had good control of his voice, but that didn’t mean he was reaching his optimal capacity at each song. While his producers were the best, their credits stretching through Grammy noms and top ten hits, he still appreciated Raven’s suggestions the most. He supposed he was biased. There was something different in the air when working with one of the people he had a special relationship with. 

As soon as Raven left, Julian said, “Okay, now that he’s gone, you can tell me if his suggestions suck. I won’t rat on you.” 

The other producers continued to smile. “Raven’s always a treat and he knows his shit,” one said. “There’s nothing for us to critique about his critiques.” 

“And can I just say, if you weren’t already dating Clark, you two would’ve made a great couple.” 

Julian tried not to say anything or show it on his face. His heart fluttered, shying away from the recognition. “Thanks, I guess?” The women outside the booth shared a chuckle. If he kept joking about it, no one would be suspicious at all. 

His session was over sooner than scheduled. It would be way too cocky for him to say that Raven’s input hadn’t helped. He didn’t have to be anywhere until dinner with Dolce. As he passed by the studio room that Raven was in, cancelling on his mother flit through his head. Soon after that, the thought was chased away by his mother holding it over his head until she breathed her last breath. With her new vegan diet, that wasn’t going to be for a long time. 

Instead of a nap, he grabbed some tea and went back to Raven. After a quick knock, he walked in to see Raven jumping off of the couch, spilling a few pens and a notebook he had on his chest. He started patting his hair down as he sought an excuse, asked why Julian was there, and worrying if he’d slept in the studio again. In a situation where this room didn’t have security cameras, Julian would’ve kissed him calm. Or at the very least ask him to return to his nap position and they could cuddle for a couple of hours. Instead, he gave the tea, answered his questions, and stretched on the place where Raven had vacated. He fluffed a pillow then eased into a comfortable position.

“There is no shame in a little cat nap,” he said. Raven sat on the edge, their hands touched for a moment until they both moved away. 

“I know.” Raven rubbed his face. “It’s just that I came here to work, not to nap. I could’ve done this back at the manor.” 

“There is a lot that you could’ve done, had you been in the manor.” Julian looked up at Raven with a suggestive expression. Raven licked his lips, drank his tea, and nodded. “But we’re here.” 

“We are.” Raven leaned on the other end of the couch. His hand rested on Julian’s calf. Heat radiated from where they touched as if he were touching someplace more sensitive or more bare. His gray eyes bore into Julian, growing more awake the longer they shared this gaze. “You don’t need to be anywhere else?” 

“Not until seven-thirty. 

Raven’s fingers curled over his calf and gave it a small squeeze. A tiny buzz of electricity zipped up his spine like they were holding hands. The worst anyone coming in unannounced would think of was that Julian was cheating on Clark with Raven. Even that would’ve been a passing thought that anyone would dismiss. Julian and Raven would’ve laughed it off had it come to that. Still, there was that little bit of apprehension that revealed itself whenever he was in public with one of them. Like anyone in this world would correctly assume that kind of relationship he had going on with them without anyone else thinking it would be preposterous. But if they did, Julian wasn’t sure how to handle it. He wasn’t even sure how his handlers would handle it. He knew there was nothing wrong with being in a polyamorous relationship. It was just that explaining his bisexuality was hard enough. He didn’t want to go drag himself through it again. He didn’t want Haven to do the same. 

Julian could see it in Raven too. His thumb was stroking him through his jeans. With the tiniest smiles, he gave Julian a pat and let go. “We have a few hours then.” Raven walked to his keyboard and set the tea aside. He put the notebook on his lap, turning to a specific page. “Let me know what you think of this one. Be brutal.” 

“Aren’t I always?” Raven played the first chord. “It sucks, axe it.” 

After a clipped laugh, Raven said, “I have duct tape. Don’t make me use it on your mouth.” 

“Why do you have duct tape in your studio? Are you using it on someone who isn’t me?! I thought we had something special! Fuck you!” Julian had begun to tear up as his face contorted in the perfect cry face that even Claire Danes would’ve been proud of. Raven threw a pen at him. Julian laughed. “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” He wiped his face. “Please continue.” 

“Thank you. And just so you know, we do have something special. You’re the only one for me. Then there’s Corey, Mikey, Sinny, and Clark.” Julian threw the pen back at him and missed. If anyone was listening or watching, they’d only see friends. Julian liked to keep it that way. 

Unlike Raven, who had much to say in terms of the creation of a song, Julian was providing a consumer’s opinion. He tried his best to find something bad to say. All he found were compliments and half-meant dislike for the new songs Raven was playing for him. In his reclined position, he was surprised he stayed up to listen. Even though Clark was their go-to guy for the slow, acoustic songs, Julian preferred Raven’s voice at times. Maybe he wasn’t used to hearing him stripped down like this but his voice had a fine quality to it. Rich and smooth like just melted caramel mixed with milk. The sound of it reached his heart, cradling and caressing it to attention. 

It wasn’t until Raven started playing a lyricless song he wasn’t familiar with that he felt his body start settling into a nap of his own. It was a gentle song played mostly in the higher register. He could hear it in a rainy morning playlist in Spotify, if he had to pick a tone. Raven turned up the volume for a few moments, lower and faster for a minute, then went back to his softer tones. 

“I didn’t catch the title,” Julian murmured. Raven titled his head toward him in a question. Julian repeated himself. 

“I don’t think I have a title for this one yet.” After hearing Raven sing to him through several unfinished songs, Julian couldn’t help but hear the melodic lilt that it had taken. “Working title: Julian’s Lullaby, but I didn’t want to be too  _ Twilight  _ about it.” 

Julian should laugh. He should mock Raven for following Edward Cullen’s footsteps. The problem was that he was falling for it the same way Bella Swan did. His breath was caught in his smile. The words he thought of using wilted as Raven continued playing and smiling that expectant smile. His shoulders were loose and fingers flitted to the keys without any concentration, like he’d played this too many times. This was the first time Julian was hearing it. 

“A rose by any other name,” Julian quoted. 

“The guys will rip it to shreds if I call it Julian’s Lullaby.” 

“I know. I’ll let you suffer.” 

“I was so helpful to you, why are you leaving me hanging like this?” 

“Because I like Julian’s Lullaby and if you tell anyone that, we’d both be under fire from the others. So. Make your choice.” Raven kept playing. Julian wanted to give him the kiss that he deserved. Instead he listened to the whole song before going into his nap. 

* * *

 

Julian had a lot on his plate today. Several interviews about his new single, his upcoming album, and the possibility of a tour in various media. A recording session. Lunch with Travis. A table read for a prospective film. A nap or two scheduled at some point during all this. A quick dinner. Then a night shoot for a movie that was wrapping soon. The thing with scheduling a week ahead was that plans would never quite go through. A minute or so for technical difficulties, traffic, late parents, and the like. 

When Julian found out that Corey was nervous about an audition he was going for, that dinner turned into a date and an acting workshop. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Corey said over the phone. 

“I’m Julian Larson. I do what I want.” Corey chortled on the other end. “Clark told me that you were a huge fan of the books and I want you to get it. Are you sure you only want to audition for Orpheo? Because I think you’d be a good fit for Maren.”

“Maren’s too big of a role for me. Even if I wanted to, I know I wouldn’t get it. I think you’d be a better fit, actually.” 

Julian did get an offer. They were still in talks about scheduling and if it would work with his album release and the tour in the horizon. There was a huge possibility that he wasn’t going to get it because, contrary to popular belief, he didn’t want to work himself to death. He’d much rather the role go to someone who cared deeply about the books. Corey said he wasn’t a huge fanboy but Clark did mention the secret shrine merch Corey was still denying to this day. 

He didn’t want to mention the Maren thing to Corey yet. It would be a nice surprise for when he did end up accepting the role. Now if he could convince Clark to audition for Caelum, down time between scenes wouldn’t be such a drag. In reality, Caelum would look more like Sinny, but Sinny’s acting in that one episode of iCarly left much to be desired. 

Before Julian could lose track of the conversation by finding out ways to get all of Haven into the Blackwater movie and what that would entail, he said, “If you wanted us to roleplay Orpheo/Maren fanfiction, you could’ve just said so.” 

Corey’s line was silent until he said, “...We can do that some other time.”

Julian had this sudden urge to cut the tour short just so he could get accurate Maren garb for Corey. “Practice. Six-sharp. I’ll give you the address of where we’re shooting. I’ve told the staff to expect you there and to lead you to my trailer. You’re getting this role or I will throw the biggest tantrum that Hollywood has ever seen.”

“Don’t.” 

“I won’t. I just said that for dramatic effect.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. Don’t be late or I’ll take it back.”  

Corey was five minutes early. He brought them both Starbucks, which was better than the Starbucks his assistant got him for obvious reasons. First, it included a smile from Corey. Second, it had more sugar. Third, Corey led him to his trailer bathroom, locked the door, and fucked him slow enough that the trailer wouldn’t rock. 

Julian’s chest was pressed into the flimsy wall, which did nothing to remind him how quiet he needed to be. Three of Corey’s fingers in his mouth. His tongue swirled around them, sucking the fingers that muffled his moans. His hips were in Corey’s tight grip, controlling how much Julian was moving around his cock. His body was shaking from the build up Corey was tugging him to in inch-like increments. It was maddening and everything he wanted. 

The hand in his lips moved to his neck. “How hard?” Corey murmured in his ear. There was a thrust, pushing Corey all the way in him. His hearing swam, drowning in the words he wanted to say. He arched his back when Corey bucked into him again, driving it all in. Julian could feel it against his diaphragm. He gasped. Corey tightened his fingers around his neck. His hand flew to Corey’s forearm and dug his fingers into the muscle. He bit into his lip as Corey followed his example as he ground their hips together. Corey moaned into his shoulder. The hand on his hip slithered to his cock. Julian shuddered when fingers wrapped around it and began to stroke again. Julian wondered if Corey was going to keep driving him to the cusp only to yank him back again. 

Just as he was about to burst, Corey’s hand stopped at the base and barely kept it at bay. A broken whine crept up his throat. When the vibrations passed, Corey let his neck go and turned him by the jaw into a languid kiss. Their tongues met and curled and snuggled into one another. 

Julian pulled away first. “We’re going off schedule.” He smiled into the kiss. 

“Just by a few minutes,” Corey replied. “I don’t have to be anywhere. I’ll stick around until your next break. We can continue practicing then.” 

“You say that but—oh.” Corey clapped a hand over his lips as he continued stroking him. His hands flew to Corey’s hair. Corey sank his teeth into the bulge of muscle on the juncture of Julian’s shoulder and arm. Julian briefly thought about how he was going to explain the damp stain on his shirt. Then it all got erased by an orgasm that shot through his brain like lightning. And again as he kept unloading himself in Corey’s hand. Corey shook as well, his hot breath blasting into his sweaty skin. He could feel the twitch of his cock against that perfect spot inside of him. The base of Corey’s cock nudged it as he finished in Julian. It almost spurred Julian into a second round, rocking into the sensation the same way Corey kept stroking him even after it had all passed. 

Corey’s teeth eased. He pressed kisses up his neck and jaw and then his mouth again. Julian sighed as he eased Corey out of him and as Corey eased his hand away. His body felt like it was made out of noodles in hot water. Corey held him up after taking the condom off of himself and wiped his hand on the toilet roll. Julian turned around and slumped into Corey’s chest, heart loud through all the layers. 

“If you’re going to be like this every time I try to help you with auditions, you’ll never get any roles,” Julian mumbled. Corey laughed. 

“You’re worth it.” 

* * *

 

Clark and Julian had to have at least one public date before Julian went on tour. 

“These wings are heavy,” Clark muttered through his smile. 

“Maybe you should go to the gym more often.” Julian adjusted Clark’s tie, careful not to pop any of the Swarovski crystals off. “Try these boots.” Said boots were gold that contrasted his black and red ensemble and lifted him off the ground an inch, which helped him not step on his wine red satin cape. The straps went up to his knees, cutting off all circulation. Julian had worn tight clothes before without being forced to. There was something inherently different between skinny jeans and footwear that required two people to put on. At least he didn’t look ridiculous like Katy Perry. They almost put devil horns on him.

“Julian! Clark! Can we have a kiss?!” A photographer shouted. The rest of the photographers echoed it, much like the seagulls did in  _ Finding Nemo _ . 

Julian’s hand remained on Clark’s tie. He tilted his head up. “Up to you.” With both hands planted on his hips, Clark didn’t hesitate bringing their lips together. Even with his eyes closed, the amount of flash that was coming was almost enough for him to see the blood behind his lids. 

He could see the articles, the Twitter posts, and Tumblr tag. Clark in white and gold and crystals with wings. Julian in black and gold and read with embroidered flames and a cape with bat wings embossed into the fabric. He supposed it was apropos. Him being a source of temptation corrupting Clark’s angelic life. A loud minority of Angels called him a devil, among many other things, when news about their relationship had broken out. He wondered if those who defended him and the relationship would still be up in arms if he came out with the truth. He doubted it, but he had gone through the Tumblr tag (particularly “OT6 Havenian” and variations thereof) so there was a tiny shred of hope that he’d survive the fans at least. 

Clark led him up the stairs by the waist, though whenever they paused for a quick interview, their hands would slip into one another. More flashes. More photographers yelling at them. More of the same questions about who their designer was, how they felt about this year’s theme, albums, and how long they’d been dating. Once, someone asked Clark if there was going to be a wedding soon. Julian had rolled his eyes at that one. That interviewer sounded so much like Dolce. Next, Julian figured, he was going to ask if they wanted kids because grandkids were so important. As if Julian could birth anything. It wasn’t that kind of universe. 

Julian felt Clark’s fingers tighten. “Maybe one day,” he said. Julian blinked a few times and made a conscious effort not to make a face. When Clark smiled, he couldn’t help but return it. Then Clark turned to the interviewer. “Between you and me, I won’t be wearing the wings.” 

Julian bit back a “he won’t be wearing white either” and they continued their ascent. 

“One day, huh?” Julian elbowed his side. Clark kissed his cheek. More cameras flashed behind them and begging for them to turn around. “Was that for show or did you mean it?” 

Clark pushed them closer as they entered the MET. “Both. Also, Raven and Corey bet that I wouldn’t say it.” Just when Julian began to blush. “They were the sources the guy was referring to.” 

“How much did you bet?” 

“Five hundred.” 

“Then we shall use that money to destroy them.” Clark laughed and kissed Julian’s cheek again. “Oh don’t kiss me like it’s going to distract me from the fact that it seems like you five have discussed the prospect of marriage without me.” 

“So you admit that it’s distracting you?” Clark’s hand began to slip into Julian’s back pocket and Julian returned it to his waist. Clark tried to dim his smile and failed. “It wasn’t anything serious. We were just joking around.” 

“Yeah, look what happened the last time you joked around about me,” Julian retorted. Clark smiled and considered the truth of that statement with a head waggle. “I will not stand by and—lean down for me—” Clark leaned. “—and have a six-way wedding. You’re all great and I love you to bits but I’m not explaining this to my parents, let alone the whole world.”

“We know.” 

“And if I have to deal with some jealousy bullshit because I’m only going to marry one of you—”

“Julian,” Clark said, accompanying a laugh, “we know.” He went upright again and kissed his head. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s enjoy this caricature of affluence and get back to the hotel without having to discuss this in public. Now, can I kiss you again or will you think that’s a distraction too?” 

Julian sighed. “If you must.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” Clark kissed him anyway and Julian let it go. 

Clark had come a long way from the first time they did this. Gone were the sullen looks the morning after Julian walked out of another’s room. No more forced smiles and feigned fineness whenever Julian flirted with someone else. Clark learned to share him in the way that Julian liked. In earlier stages, Clark had used the Threesome Amendment to his advantage. Julian hadn’t minded. Clark being part of the equation was always a ten-inch treat and a half. The others had let him join without any hesitation and he’d seen them take Clark’s cock like champs himself so, by his observation, Clark got used to it then started to enjoy it. He’d stopped clinging to the idea that it could only be the two of them. The mild possessiveness that Julian enjoyed from him had evaporated into passion when he began sleeping with the others without Julian in play. He wasn’t sure when it happened but he was glad he did. 

In a perfect world, Julian could bring all of them to an event like this. Then again, having all of Haven at the MET Gala would probably end in a million dollars worth of damage so he liked to think that he was saving them the media frenzy. Clark was a wonderful gentleman. He charmed their table. He stood up and offered to dance when the floor opened to a slow song. Then he offered to dance with Dolce, even though her train was taller than him, and maintained an upright position as they did. He brought Julian around the gallery with just the two of them, keeping his hands to himself as he admired the art and Julian admired his smile. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but wish the others were here with them instead of being in LA. 

They returned to the hotel early. There was only so much they could do at the MET Gala except stare at expensive things around expensive people. It was more Dolce’s thing than Julian’s anyway.  Clark was busy tapping away at his phone and Julian let him. He was probably checking in with the boys back home but they couldn’t risk an actual call with a driver present. 

Julian learned he was wrong when he arrived at their hotel, expecting to see their team to help them out of their garb and finding the scent of cake. The room was dim. A few candles burned in choice areas. Clark took Julian’s cape off himself and gave the nape of his neck a kiss. His skin grew way too warm under his suit.  

“I swear to god if you’re proposing right now—”

“I’m not. It’s just dessert.” Clark led him by the hand to the next room. What used to be filled with clothes and stylists had now opened up to a single table with a buffet of pastries in front of an ornate couch. All the curtains were open to the view of the New York skyline. It was something Julian had seen many times before but it held a new meaning in this intimate moment.

Before they got comfortable, they divested their clothes and props, putting them in designated hangers and bags on a rack in the far corner of the room. Not as intimate or sexy as he’d hoped but they had a good laugh, especially when taking off the boots. As soon as they were in their boxers and comfortable shirts, they jumped on their couch and pulled their legs from the floor. Clark draped an arm around Julian as he went for a cheesecake. Clark started playing music from his phone.

“Isn’t that Raven’s song?” Julian asked as he ate the first slice.

“Yeah. All the guys contributed to this playlist,” Clark answered. Butterflies fluttered in his torso at the thought of the five of them standing around a computer to yell at each other about which songs to put. “They figured if it was just going to be the two of us that they’d join in somehow.” Julian opened his phone for the first time since going to the MET and he scrolled through everyone’s messages in the group chat. Corey had somehow photoshopped a picture of all of them freaking out behind his kiss with Clark. 

“I wish they were here.” 

“Me too.” 

“You know, I feel like I missed an opportunity to come in on a throne carried by you five.” 

Clark snorted. “Yeah. That would’ve been a fun time for everyone involved. And don’t say it would be because you’ll have the five of us shirtless.” Julian closed his mouth and huffed. 

Raven’s song sang in their silence, lulling Julian into a more comfortable position on Clark’s chest. Clark shifted when Julian fed him another slice. “Did you ever think it would go on for this long?” He asked in a murmur. His breath curled across Julian’s scalp, sending tingles down his neck. 

“No. I didn’t think it would go this long,” Julian answered, dipping a marshmallow into chocolate. “Or this deep.” He chewed on the marshmallow and his thoughts. “When I thought I was done having my fun, I would make a big show about how I forgave you for being an idiot and that we should be exclusive. But…” His fingers trailed over Clark’s arm and over his knuckles. He felt Clark suppress a shiver from his core. “The fun didn’t stop. You were all more game than I could have ever imagined in my wettest dreams.” They shared a short chuckle. “Then everything fell into place.”

“Do you ever feel like you could let this go? Just be with me. Or,” Clark added quickly, “with any of the others? Just one?” 

Julian slotted his fingers through Clark’s. “No. I used to when we were just starting. Right now, the thought of choosing only one, even if it’s you, puts a crack in my heart. I know I play favorites. I know that if I had to, it would be you all the way through. But I don’t have to. No one’s told me to choose so I’m not choosing. I don’t want to break any hearts.” He half-expected Clark to be disappointed. To try and convince him otherwise. They hadn’t talked about the future of this arrangement too often, if at all. Julian was taking it day by day, night by night. Julian imagined none of them planned for this short-term thing becoming long-term, except maybe for Clark. The possibility of having to choose upset his stomach. 

“No. Me too,” Clark answered, turning his fingers over Julian’s. Julian wasn’t too surprised. He was half-expecting this too, after all. 

“When did it change for you? When was it not just me?” He asked. A new song shuffled in. It had more of a beat to it that matched the steady incline his heart was taking from the conversation. 

Clark pondered in silence. His cheek rested on Julian’s head as he ate a cupcake. “I don’t think I told you this. It was in the European leg of our tour last year. You were back here in the States filming. I missed you a lot.  Everyone could tell. They did their best to cheer me up and it worked but I still missed you. You know how it is. One night, Raven checked in on me and I asked him to cuddle. We only ever did that when we were dead on our feet the whole day and finally found a bed so this was some new territory. And then, while we were talking about you, and what’s been going on with Haven, we ended up kissing. At first I felt bad because it was like I was using him to take your place but as we got more into it, I realized I wasn’t picturing you. It was Raven. Raven was Raven. He got my mind off of you and it was all him. I stared at him as he dozed off. I thought about it a lot. What it meant in the moment. What it meant in the coming days. Then the next morning, Raven wasn’t weird about it.” Julian nodded. “What about you?” 

“The cottage. Mikey gave me a flower when we were hiking,” he answered. “It was supposed to be an innocuous, forgettable moment. I’m not much of a flower person. It was one he picked up at random. He could’ve killed the two of us, honestly.” Clark laughed and it blended with the music and the memory. “It was his face. He was so nervous and so earnest. He didn’t even say anything cheesy. He gave it to me and I took it. Out of surprise. I held onto it until the end of the trail. Then it kept going for everyone and the only one I had sex with that whole time was Corey. The rest of just kissed but that was it. I had to sit with it for a couple of days because I came home without getting fucked in every conceivable direction and I wasn’t expecting that. I wasn’t expecting to love it so much. The affection. The tenderness. I got what I wanted then I got more.” 

Clark kissed the back of his head then the side. He shifted under Julian, reaching. He figured he was getting another treat from the table (he hoped it was the red velvet cupcakes), but a rectangular box slid into view. “Open it,” Clark murmured. Julian’s voice disappeared. He obeyed. 

In the folds of satin was a necklace that shone in the dim light—platinum, Julian could tell. He could see the detail on each feather on both the wings. A great feat considering the wingspan didn’t go over two inches. Connecting the two outstretched wings were three gems in the colors of the bisexual flag forming a triangle. “Clark…” His eyes watered. “Oh, Clark.” 

“For when you’re on tour.” He turned so he could put an arm around Julian’s waist while his other hand remained entwined with his. “I had this custom made. It was my idea but it’s from all of us. They know I’m giving this to you tonight.” Julian sniffled. The tears were clogging up his face. “We also split the price so they technically contributed.” He replied with a wet laugh as he put it on himself. The cool metal sat right below the hollow of his neck. His chest ached for the others who weren’t there with them. 

“If you cry, I get five hundred more dollars.” Julian hit him. Clark laughed. “I’m kidding.” 

* * *

 

Julian woke in the middle of the night. He hadn’t gotten much sleep as his first concert date got closer. He was having worse trouble the week of. He kept visualizing the concert, planning for technical difficulties, worrying about his voice, how to best address the crowd, how to keep energy going when it was just him and not surrounded by five other charismatic men.  He’d been told time and again that he was going to kill it. 

Impostor Syndrome didn’t hit Julian that often but when it came, it came in waves that sought to drown him. 

Instead of going the obvious musician route of drugs and alcohol, he turned to the men in his life to soothe him, cuddle him, and fuck him to sleep if need be. Last night required the latter method. 

His backside was sore but that was to be expected with Mikey and Sinny having their way with him. It wasn’t the the longest sleep he had in a few days. Still, it was more than two hours of sleep so Julian couldn’t complain. 

He rubbed his eyes open and wiggled his arm awake. He wiped the drool that pooled on Mikey’s chest, from the corner of his mouth, and the back of his hand. Across him was an empty space where Sinny was supposed to be. Mikey’s arm was left stretched. There weren’t any sounds from his bathroom so he sat up to look for him. Mikey’s hand reached for him, palming his shoulder and arm. 

“Don’t go,” he mumbled. 

Julian kissed his temple. “I’m just going to look for Sinny.” 

“Is cold,” Mikey continued. Julian put a pillow into Mikey’s arms and he squeezed it. He kissed his shoulder. “Back soon?” 

“I’ll be back soon, yes.” Mikey nodded and dozed off. Julian poured himself a glass of water from a pitcher and ventured out of his room, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. 

All was quiet until he reached the kitchen. There was a lot of sighing, sniffling, and murmuring. Julian peeked. Sinny was on a stool with a pint of chocolate ice cream. He rubbed his face against his shoulder and shuddered. He mumbled something to himself. Julian eased into view. “Sinclair?” 

Sinny jumped off the stool and he put the pint back on the counter. “Um, hey. Uh…” He wiped the tear stains on his cheeks. It served to make his cheeks redder. His swollen eyes weren’t going to disappear anytime soon. His head darted to a few directions, searching for an exit or an excuse. Julian waited. “Okay. You caught me. I was thinking about that lonely whale who can’t find another pod but they keep singing very loudly. Louder than what whales sing. It’s so sad. I want to be their whale brother.” 

Julian closed the distance between them and held his hand. “That’s sweet but tell me what’s wrong.” 

Sinny gulped. “I just…” He sucked in his lips as tears welled along his waterline. “I’m…” He hung his head and wiped at the tears. “I’m going to miss you a lot while you’re on tour.” 

Julian pulled him into a hug. He pressed his cheek into Sinny’s shoulder as Sinny held onto his torso and shuddered through a few more tears, catching sobs as they came. “I’m going to miss you too,” Julian said. He moved to hold Sinny’s face in his hands. A face like that wasn’t meant for tears. He was so used to seeing Sinny with a blinding grin that he thought he looked like a stranger for a second. He leaned up for a small peck on the lips. “What else is wrong, babe?” 

Sinny held Julian’s wrists, sighing again. He wasn’t returning Julian’s gaze. “I don’t take you on dates enough,” he admitted. “The sex is great. We have a ton of it and it’s great. But I know the others do stuff for you and you go on these little excursions and the make you songs and play you songs and I...don’t.” 

“You don’t have to,” Julian insisted.

“I know. I wished I did.” Sinny’s hands slipped towards Julian’s waist. “I just can’t help but feel like I’m not treating you as well as the others. That we’re nothing more than the sex while all the rest have moved past that.” One hand reached for the pendant that hung around Julian’s neck. 

“Hey, you’re treating me fine and you’ve moved past that along with the others,” Julian reassured. 

“Color me insecure.” A humorless smile flickered into view. “They’re doing all these little things and big things for you and I’m just here.”

“Being exciting. Being funny. Being a complete, lovable dolt,” Julian countered, catching Sinny’s gaze with his. “You don’t have to do any extra gestures to prove your worth to me. And you’re teaching me how to play guitar. That’s something, isn’t it?”

“Clark does that already,” Sinny said glumly. 

“So? There’s a difference. Clark’s a patient teacher. When I find a chord difficult to hit or I get the strumming pattern wrong, he corrects me with that same amused look on his face. When I do that with you, you joke like teaching me guitar is the most arduous chore in the world. You gripe and whine and we bitch at one another until we kiss. And you know you’re my favorite cheerleader while I was practicing. You heckled and praised me in the same breath. It was distracting sometimes but I had a good time. You’re always a good time.” This was the problem with favoritism. Julian didn’t have a scale or a physical way of ranking them, but he did spend more time with one over the other. Though his favor shifted and changed, it was still something to chase after.  It broke Julian’s heart seeing Sinny this way, thinking the way he was, because of what Julian had done. “I’m sorry if I did anything to make you feel this way. I’ll be more considerate.You do enough. Please don’t think you have to do anything more than you already are.”

“You don’t have to say you’re sorry.” Sinny kissed his forehead and hugged him. “I’m being emotional and needy. You weren’t meant to see any of this.”

“I’m glad that I did. This is something we need to keep talking about. Not just you but everyone in this with us.” Julian nuzzled into Sinny’s shoulder and fought to soften his tone. They began swaying side to side. He loathed the idea that anyone in their relationship thought less of one another or broached unhealthy competition with one another. Julian still didn’t want to be the one who broke Haven. This circle was going to hold around his hinge. “We already have sex with one another. How hard could it be to talk about our feelings?”

Sinny laughed. “You got me there…” Sinny shook again. Julian felt flecks of moisture on his neck followed by a kiss. “Thank you.” 

Julian leaned away to wipe his tears again, look him in the eyes, and kiss him. Sinny hummed into it. Julian let the kiss say everything else that he was forgetting and apologize for the strife he’d inadvertently given Sinny. When the kiss subsided, Sinny’s smile, albeit tinier than its usual width, had returned. “Why don’t we finish the ice cream before we go back to sleep?” Julian said.

“I’d like that.” Sinny kissed him one more time before they turned to the pint. 

* * *

 

There was Julian’s primary phone, his personal phone, and then there was the SnapChat Phone that required three different passcodes, a two-step verification process with his primary phone, and a fingerprint to get to the goods. 

At his level of celebrity, having compromising photos anywhere on him was a bad idea. As a man, he knew he was safer, in a way. Having nudes leaked wouldn’t affect his career and public approval the same way a woman’s nudes would. It wasn’t his pictures and videos he was he was most protective of. It was the pictures and videos his boyfriends were sending. 

Julian never saved any videos, no matter how tantalizing they looked or how horny he was. He never opened any of them unless he was alone in a hotel room. Same with Haven. The same with the more innocent videos or photos. No one could tell. Messages could start with Corey sending a picture with his Starbucks then the next picture would be Mikey giving him head in a nondescript bathroom, eyes to the camera, mouth just beginning to close around the tip with the caption “you’ve been teaching him.” Or they could start with Clark jogging and him showing the sunrise, then Mikey cooking them all breakfast, then the next video would be Clark slamming into Sinny’s ass while Raven films it. Snaps like these got him through the cold and lonely tour nights. 

That and the vibrator and fleshlight Sinny got him.

Originally, Julian thought it was just Sinny being adventurous. His willingness to try sex out was one of his more tantalizing qualities. When threesomes began to pop up, Sinny wasn’t shy about offering himself for the other Haven member. Then it stopped being just Sinny. He wasn’t jealous. Not at all. He found it hot and endearing depending on the situation (from little butterfly kisses to hardcore threesomes late at night). He never did think the guys were into each other that way until he saw Mikey kiss Sinny with zero prompting months ago when this began. He thought it was a fluke. A glitch in the system brought to them by his lips and his tongue. Then after that threesome with Raven and Sinny when Sinny bottomed for Raven, and that conversation with Corey, this shift in Haven’s dynamic became more of a solid possibility. Clark’s admission to his night with Raven made that possibility more attainable. When Julian left for tour and Haven was stuck where they were to work on their own projects, the possibilities became a reality. 

After the first month of Snapchat Phone’s existence, the sweeter, purer videos and photos outweighed the straight up pornography from the guys. There were more songs dedicated to him. More duets that ended with a quick peck on the lips. Pictures of pairs cuddling on the couch. Secret hand-holding under tables during meetings. Mornings wishing Julian were there with them. All of these were still hidden under codes upon codes upon locks. To Julian, they seemed more damning than the sex videos. They were harder to explain. He hated that those were harder to explain. He wished he could save them in his camera roll but he didn’t want to risk their lives and careers with sentimentality. 

It wasn’t like they didn’t visit from time to time when they could. 

“Oh dear,” Sinny said from the bathroom as Julian got ready to go to Universal Studios in Florida. “According to this article Corey sent me, Julian’s been caught cheating on Clark with Mikey.” Julian snorted. “They look so cute. I ship it so hard.” 

“Lemme see.” Raven, who was already dressed, rushed into the bathroom to get Sinny’s phone. He laughed. “How scandalous.” He walked out and put an arm around Julian’s waist to bring him close. The tiny flip that his heart did whenever they were near continued even as the weeks crept toward that full year they’d all officially began this relationship. 

Julian watched as Raven thumbed through the photos. Mikey had visited him while he was in Hawaii for Travis’ birthday last weekend. They were certainly brave that day, though the pictures didn’t quite capture them doing anything that would constitute as cheating. Most articles talked about their bromance. This one made it sound more like a conspiracy theory than an exposé. There were pictures of Julian putting sunscreen on Mikey’s shoulders. Smiles way too close to one another. Their hands clasped as they laughed at that seagull stealing Travis’ fries from his plate. The most controversial one was Julian slipping Mikey’s sunglasses off and putting it on himself but he was Julian Larson. The article went on to refer one of the songs on Julian’s album that had lyrics that could be construed as him cheating, shaming him some more. Two problems with that right off the top of his head: one, Raven was the featured singer. Two, Clark helped them write it. This article discredited itself at the end there. 

“Man, I probably should call Clark, huh?” He picked up two pairs of sunglasses and raised it against his outfit. “Be apologetic and shit.” 

“It would break his heart but he’d take you back because that’s who he is.” Raven and Julian shared a kiss. “Choose the silver mirror ones.” Julian took his word for it. 

“Mikey and I were all over each other in Hawaii. I’m surprised this is the best that they could come up with,” Julian said. “And to think this site is claiming to be a reputable source. I’ve seen Tumblr posts about that time Corey dropped by my Seattle show that have better sources and logic.” 

“I’m surprised that this is still happening.” Sinny walked out of the bathroom, toweling his hands. “You’re, like, caught cheating on Clark with at least one of us every time we can get our schedules around a visit. It must be a slow quarter for gossip.” 

“Or maybe we’re just too good at dating each other in plain sight,” Raven suggested. 

“Could be that.” Sinny pulled Julian into his arms, leading him into a dip. Julian’s arms flew around Sinny’s neck before he could fall. “I mean, how can we not date the living hell out of his beautiful boy?” 

“Do that again without warning and I’ll punch you.” 

“Such a romantic.” 

There was a click of a camera before Sinny put Julian back into an upright position. “That’s one for the Snapchat,” Raven said. “I hope to get another one later.” The undertone of his voice sent Julian’s mind into a frenzy. Watching Raven and Sinny share a smile as they brushed their hands together kicked his thoughts into overdrive. And here he thought he was just going to have a silly day off with them. 

“We should be extra careful today,” Raven said as they exited the suite. “Who knows what people will take out of context during this totally platonic and merry jaunt through a theme park.” 

“Let’s hold hands,” Sinny suggested. “Just to spice things up and when someone asks, say you’re cheating on Clark.” 

“That’s awful. You’re awful.” Julian kept a straight face for two seconds then held both Sinny and Raven’s hands. “Let’s do it.” 

* * *

 

After a long time on the road, Julian never wanted to see another highway ever again. He still had one show in LA but that wasn’t for another two days.There was one more interview about his album and his tour, which wasn’t scheduled until late tomorrow afternoon. Then he had a homecoming party that Haven planned with all their friends invited later tonight. Nothing too hectic or pyrotechnic, they promised. Just a quick, intimate dinner by the beach with soft music and no screaming. Then he was going to cuddle with someone from Haven. (Probably Mikey. He gave the best cuddles. Clark moved too much.) For now, he was going to find a nice bit of shade on his beach house veranda, listen to the waves, and nap. 

The house was silent up until he reached the living room. “Welcome back!” There was a banner behind them that said the same thing in in all caps. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling. There were balloons taped to the halls. Clark was carrying a cake that also greeted him in icing. Julian didn’t swoon too often but now was good as any. 

“Why are you so extra?” Julian went around the couch and hugged the first person he could get to, Raven, and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“You love it.” Raven brushed their noses together. 

“I just wanted to pass out today and have a quiet morning.” 

“You love it.” Raven kissed him again and Julian loved it. Raven’s hand held him in place by the back of the head as the kiss deepened. Julian felt more awake than he did a minute ago as he contemplated how long he was going to nap. This was better than the quiet morning he wanted. 

“Can we get this along?” Sinny clapped. “We got a mocha cake and I’m itching to devour it.” 

Julian pulled away with a laugh. “Don’t worry, Sinn. You’re still the best kisser out of all of them.” The others began to protest jokingly as Sinny puffed his chest. 

“That so? C’mere.” Julian obliged, skipping into Sinny’s arms and lead him into a kiss. He couldn’t help but slide a bit of tongue in there and Sinny hummed with delight. 

“Leave room for Jesus,” Raven announced. 

“You know I’m right. Don’t pretend like Sinny doesn’t kiss the best.” Julian grinned as they glanced at one another and begrudgingly agreed. Then he smacked Sinny’s chest. “Stop preening. You’ll pull a muscle. Let’s get some homecoming cake.” 

“It’s not just a homecoming cake,” Mikey said, nudging Corey, who began to blush. Julian waited with raised eyebrows. 

“I found out yesterday but I wanted to surprise you. I got the Orpheo role for the Blackwater movie.” An ecstatic shiver ran up and down Julian’s skin. 

“That’s amazing! Why are we celebrating me coming back when we should be celebrating that?” Julian hugged Corey tight.

“Oh we celebrated,” Clark said, kissing Corey on the back of the head. Mikey gave Corey a pat on the butt and he winced. Clark tried not to look smug. Julian wanted to know why this wasn’t on the Snapchat last night but held it in favor or saying something else. 

“I wasn’t too surprised. I did help you practice.” 

“You did something alright,” Sinny muttered behind him. Julian glared over his shoulder. Sinny put both hands together like in prayer and avoided his gaze. 

“I can’t wait to help you practice some more because I snagged Maren right under Chalamet’s and Holland’s fucking noses last month.” Julian revelled in the stunned silence that ensued after Corey’s mouth dropped. Then they erupted into cheers and more congratulations. Meanwhile, Corey blinked the awe out of his eyes. 

“Fuck,” he exhaled. “You’re Maren.” 

“Wow.” Sinny whistled. “I think you just made, like, ten of his wet dreams come true with that reveal. Bet Clark’s just going to come in and say he’s going to be playing Caelum.” 

“You fit Caelum’s look more, except for the eyes,” Julian and Corey said together. 

“That shouldn’t have turned me on, should it?” 

Mikey shrugged. “I’m into it.” 

Despite their appearance in his beach house, Julian had more trouble opening his eyes after a blink as the hour passed. It didn’t help that he was all curled up under Clark’s arm. They continued talking and eating and hyping up tonight’s party but Julian only processed half of it. He was just happy to hear them talk, happy to be in the presence of all his Haven boys. The familiarity of their cadences and the slow rush of waves a few feet away rocked his mind to sleep. He tried not to miss anything. They hadn’t seen each other for three weeks. He should be awake for this. 

He realized he dozed off when he felt himself being lifted off the couch. “Sorry,” he mumbled into Clark’s chest. “The last couple of days must’ve caught up.” He yawned.  

“Don’t worry about it.” He pressed a kiss on Julian’s head. 

“Is everyone busy or can I cuddle you?” Julian rubbed his face clear. They were almost to his room. 

“We do have to get everything ready for the party,” Corey said behind Clark. 

“I can cuddle,” Mikey offered. “I don’t need to really do anything until the caterers arrive.” 

“Yeah, but we can’t exactly have you walking out of his room like it’s no big deal,” Clark reminded. “It will be and people will talk.”

“They all think this whole thing is a joke,” Julian countered softly. All he wanted was to be wrapped up in arms and wake up to kisses later. 

“I don’t want any of it leaking to the guests or the media somehow,” Clark continued. “You’ve gotten enough of it over your tour. Let’s take a break from stirring the pot, hmm? And I’d rather you not have to go through explanations like you’re in an interview. It’s supposed to be just a party with his friends.” 

“Friends,” Julian emphasized.

“Yeah. Not sure if you noticed, Jules,” Raven started, “but some of our friends can be a bit nosy when it comes to wanting to hear the truth about rumors.” Julian didn’t have it in him to argue. He deserved cuddles, not a debate. 

“I’ll leave before anyone walks in,” Mikey amended. “He’ll be conked out by then.” 

“Conked out, huh?” Julian felt Sinny nudge Clark’s arm. 

Clark chortled. “Don’t be lewd.” He put Julian down on a soft surface. He would’ve prefered to be outside for this nap but if he had to be behind closed doors for cuddles, then it would’ve been worth it.

The bed dipped behind him and Mikey’s arms pulled him into his warmth. Better than any blanket in the world. Mikey was a solid wall of muscle but as he wound his fingers through Julian’s and buried his face into Julian’s hair like he was some sort of teddy bear, the world around and inside him softened. Julian fell asleep just as a kiss was pressed onto his cheek.

* * *

 

If Julian was being perfectly honest, he would much rather have spent the night with just Haven. 

He loved seeing his friends, since their schedules demanded so much from them. This was an opportune time to meet. He loved seeing his mom. She was always so wary of him branching out to music. Having her see him fine and well after a successful tour would ease that knot of worry she was carrying. He was dying to meet Clark’s younger step brother since they became official and he was a clumsy delight. There was nothing wrong with any of that. 

With any social situation, Julian had a role to play. Now, it was the host, even though other people set it up for him. The host who only had one boyfriend. 

Julian supposed it wasn’t quite like being in the closet again. It wasn’t as stifling. It wasn’t as fraught with anxiety. This was merely a secret to keep, more so to protect this special connection he had with the others from judgemental, prying eyes.

Still, it sucked when he had to interact with Sinny and Raven’s siblings and he couldn’t talk about how amazing they were to him. It felt disingenuous and unfair. Clark was in a spotlight they both wished they could share.He found himself fidgeting with the pendant throughout the night. Catching their attention and them acknowledging it with a nod or a raised cupcake or a smile diffused the tension that would build up in Julian’s chest. They signed up for this and they were still in it. 

Julian couldn’t help but release the biggest sigh of relief when the last guest and the last caterer left his doors a few minutes after midnight. Corey, who saw them out with him, finally put a hand on his hip when the door closed. Julian put an arm around his neck and led him into a quick kiss. “Been dying to do that all night,” he said a breath away from Corey’s lips. 

“Me too.” 

They walked back to the kitchen. Raven and Sinny were eating the remnants of the mocha cake without going through the tedium of cutting and plating a slice. Clark was going through Julian’s stack of LP’s as another reached its end. Mikey was cleaning the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?” Julian asked.

“None of us are going to clean this tomorrow and it’s going to crust over,” Mikey retorted. 

“Instead of doing that,” Sinny said with a bunch of cake in his cheek, “why don’t we finish the cake?” Raven reached out for Mikey over the counter that separated the living room and the kitchen. Mikey rolled his eyes and took Raven’s hand. “Good boy.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“You didn’t mind it when—” Mikey narrowed his eyes at Sinny. “Fine. Maybe I won’t say it anymore.” 

“He’s just not used to it to be all on display.” Raven leaned in to kiss Sinny’s neck. 

“Shut up.” Mikey ate some cake. 

Corey popped open a bottle of champagne. Him, Julian, Raven, and Sinny drank slowly. It had reached that point of the night where it was too late to get drunk and crazy but not late enough not to drink for a bit of a night cap. Mikey and Clark poured it for them as they talked through another hour. They heated up some pizza they didn’t share with the guests, moving the conversation to the half-cleaned kitchen. 

This was what Julian wanted out of tonight. Sitting on the floor, leaning on his kitchen cabinets, head on a lap, hand stroking his hair, and soft laughter from his boyfriends with one of his favorite albums playing in the background. His throat stopped feeling tight around a secret he didn’t want share. His shoulders didn’t feel like it was held up by string. Everything was better with only these boys around.

Julian and Clark were engrossed in a discussion about Julian’s future album, a chance to do some songs for the Blackwater soundtrack, and a concept album Raven and him were planning around this unconventional relationship that he hadn’t noticed their group getting smaller. 

“Where are the others?” Julian asked, lifting his head from Clark’s lap. 

“Mikey went to the bathroom,” Raven answered across them. “Sinny convinced Corey that we should build a blanket fort in the kitchen so we could all just cuddle here and tell scary stories.” 

“As grown men do,” Clark commented. 

“Boys will be boys.” Raven shrugged. 

Julian pushed himself up. “They’re probably going to bring more than they’re supposed to. I better check.” 

Though his beach house was spacious, it wasn’t a labyrinth. It took him less than a minute to get to his bedroom. It took him less than a second to realize why they hadn’t shown up yet. 

Corey was on top of Mikey, locked in a fevered kiss. Corey’s pants were unbuckled, his shirt untucked, and his hair disheveled. Mikey had his legs tangled around him. Hands roaming under his shirt. Julian marveled at the sight of them. Aside from a few videos, he hadn’t watched the others go at it. He always participated. Now he understood why Sinny got off on this. There was a palpable heat in the air. A sliver of tongue flashed between the two of them causing a thrum of desire to echo down to his crotch. The wings on the pendant grew warm against his skin. 

“Oh, hey.” Julian’s head snapped to Sinny, not knowing he was there. “Kinda walked in on this too. They let me watch.” He sounded so casual. His body leaned on the wall, one hand around a glass of champagne and the other palming the bulge straining against his pants. Mikey and Corey stopped kissing. Julian wondered if Sinny felt this self-conscious whenever he got caught doing this. 

“Sorry…” Mikey started. “We got to talking about how we had to be hands off the whole night and then got carried away.” Corey shrugged, like that explained everything. 

“No, it’s fine. I get it.” And Julian did. All those hours, having to keep their hands where they could see them, having to watch him and Clark be the couple of the night while they were left on the sidelines, it must’ve been frustrating to some extent. At least he had Clark. He wasn’t sure how the others hadn’t disappeared early on in the night. 

Julian’s eyes wandered to each patch of exposed skin. Aside from their lips, Corey and Mikey remained as they were. 

Sinny came close to him. His breath touched Julian’s neck. The air around him sizzled. “Care to join them?” Sinny murmured. 

An image appeared in his head, followed by a heady thrill. He’d had threesomes with them before but never more than that. He never knew how to properly bring it up, though it had been on his mind since he started sleeping with Mikey. “What about you?” Julian exhaled. 

“Maybe later.” The implication shook his core, threatening to overheat him with anticipation. 

His steps stuttered before gaining momentum. He climbed the bed as Mikey pulled Corey back to his lips. They sat up, Corey adjusting so he could straddle Mikey. Julian slipped his hands around Corey’s torso to start buttoning his shirt. Corey’s moan echoed in Julian’s chest as Julian ran the pads of his fingers over Corey’s nipples before sliding the fabric off of his body. Julian mouthed along his shoulder, letting his teeth nip at the juncture of his neck. He kept his eyes on the kiss. He drank in the sight of Mikey nibbling on Corey’s lip then opening his mouth to Corey’s tongue. He soaked in the pleasure that growled within Mikey’s throat. He ran both index fingers under the elastic of Corey’s underwear, moving them lower on his hips until they stopped at the base of his cock. The hardened flesh there held the fabric up. Julian tucked a hand under it and wrapped Corey in his fingers. He shuddered into Julian, bucking into the friction. Julian found the point of Corey’s jaw right below his ear and sucked on it. His shoulders fell on Julian’s chest. Julian glanced at Sinny. His hand was under his pants now as he finished his drink. He winked. Julian was surprised Sinny could be so calm with the scene in front of him. He supposed that was the fun in watching it live.

Julian gave Corey one long stroke under his boxer brief, staring at Sinny. He saw his throat bob. “More,” Corey mumbled into Mikey’s mouth. 

Mikey slipped his fingers down the hem of Julian’s pants, unbuttoning him. His eyes flashed open open for a moment. A smirk curled at the corner of his mouth and Julian felt himself twitch in his pants. Mikey moved from Corey’s lips, to his cheek, to his jaw, then to where Julian’s lips were. Julian opened his mouth without hesitation. Mikey’s tongue met his in a a hungry rush. His fingers wound their way through Julian’s hair and gripped him by the roots. His other hand pushed his pants loose and covered his ass with a needy squeeze. Heat pulsed through Julian. Corey rocked into his hand as he heard zips and belt buckles opening. Mikey sucked in a breath. Julian felt Mikey’s length brushing against his knuckles then pressing down on him and Corey.

Julian’s head was forced back by Mikey’s hand. He chuckled, opening his eyes. “Yes?” 

Mikey dragged his lips on Corey’s neck. He pulled Julian into Corey. The blood that pooled around his hips began to simmer from the contact. “I want your mouth on me,” he told Julian. “Kiss me,” he told Corey and brought their lips together again. Corey pushed Mikey down. For a second, Julian felt a chill from losing the flesh pressed onto him. Then he leaned down, yanked Mikey’s pants and underwear lower, taking the base of Mikey’s cock into his hand and ran his tongue along the quivering shaft. When Julian put his lips around the tip, Mikey moaned around Corey’s tongue. 

To his left, Sinny swore as Julian dipped his head low. There was a hand tight around his hair again, giving him a tempo to follow. He opened up,tongue sliding ahead of his watering mouth, taking as much of Mikey in. 

“Why didn’t anyone think to invite us?” Raven asked. There was short a three-way pause to glance at Clark and Raven’s entrance then they got back into it. Julian arched his back and wiggled his ass out of his jeans. 

“I just got here,” Sinny said. 

“Liar,” Corey added, muffled by Mikey’s mouth. 

“Umm….” Clark started. Julian met his widened eyes, moving up around Mikey’s cock in a purposeful slowness. Mikey shivered and keened. He pulled away with a wet smile. His ass was up in the air and he ran a thumb under the hem to show the the dip between cheeks. “Uhh…” 

Julian wasn’t patient enough for this. The more he hesitated the less likely this was going to happen and it was going to happen if he had anything to say about it. “Let’s not think too hard about this, okay?” His eyes narrowed a fraction at Clark, who gave him one quick nod. Julian pushed Corey to his back, his cock swaying freely. He looked up at him as he put it in his mouth. His chest drew bigger breaths as Mikey watched him go lower. He pulled away, leaving a long wet trail that dripped onto Mikey. Watching them both flush and sigh into another as he filled his mouth with their sizable cocks pumped satisfaction across his body. Their pleasure was his pleasure. It didn’t matter no one was touching him. Having them inside of him somehow gave him enough. The anticipation thundered through his heart as he heaved Mikey then Corey into his throat. His eyes were scrunched close as he suffocated himself with their girth and length so he settled for only hearing them moan praises to his name. He opened his watering eyes to them coming down from that momentary high, kissing each other. The view of them satisfied him for now. 

Clark had gotten Julian’s pants off and yanked his underwear to his knees. Large hands covered the curves of his ass and fondled them before spreading them to accept a mouth. Julian groaned around Corey’s cock at contact. Corey hung his head back in response. Clark sucked on his entrance. Julian’s entire lower half quaked, aftershocks rising to his scalp. With his free hand, Clark took his cock. Julian whined into Mikey’s thigh. 

“Are you just going to stand here and watch?” Raven asked. 

“For now.” There was a snap of a bottle. Turning his head, Julian saw Sinny—still dressed except his cock was out and covered in lube—pass the bottle to Raven, who was already in his underwear. 

Fingers slid along his jaw, turning him back to a waiting cock. Mikey clutched his chin and hooked a thumb along his bottom lip. He smiled up at Mikey who replied in kind. He opened his mouth wide enough for Mikey to shove it right in, ending with a pleasured growl. Mikey bucked into his throat a few times. Julian held his breath in his core as Clark continued to tongue against his hole and stroking his cock. When Mikey pulled himself out, Julian spat on his damp cock and let out a hybrid of a gasp and a moan. Clark spanked one cheek. Julian hissed, pushing back against Clark’s mouth. The amused sound that ensued against the softest part of his ass caused another quake to rock his nerves. Mikey sat up and spanked the other cheek. 

Julian turned to Corey’s cock, just in time to see Raven lead him into his own. Julian and Corey watched Raven throw his head back as Corey sucked on the tip. “Quit teasing,” Raven groaned. He eased a knee onto the bed so he could get into a comfortable angle. 

“Who’s teasing?” Corey replied. He stuck out his tongue and licked Raven like a popsicle then rolling it around the head. Their eyes met, Corey waggled his brows. Julian knew that technique looked familiar. 

Raven gasped. “You’re a bad influence on him, Larson.” 

“He’s a quick study,” Julian retorted before covering Corey’s cock again. Mikey moved his mouth along Corey’s collarbone, then lower to his nipple. His tongue darted ahead before covering it with his lips. Corey threaded his fingers through Mikey’s hair as he pulled away from Raven, stroking him instead. 

“Enjoying the show, I see,” Corey said when he could. Mikey thumbed his other nipple. Julian glanced to Sinny, who was half on the cabinet, stroking himself to his heart’s content. His tongue whet his lips as he pulled at himself. Their eyes met once more as he ran his lips along the side of Corey’s shaft. 

Clark furled his tongue on Julian’s hole in a steady motion. His cock jerked in Clark’s fingers. He arched his back as jolts of pleasure came in quick succession. Clark did it again, this time stroking him slowly. Julian kept his hands shaking by holding around Corey and Mikey tighter. Then Clark slid a finger in him. Julian rocked himself into it. When Clark was knuckle deep, Julian keened and gasped. Clark bit one cheek, making Julian smile. That smile cracked and faltered when Clark began circling the right place inside of him. 

“Oh god, yes.” He squirmed into the finger. Clark smiled into another bite on the other cheek. Another slick finger entered him and he whined behind his lips. Raven’s moan blended into his. Corey was nuzzling Raven’s balls as Mikey sucked on the top of his dick. Julian stared at this, letting Raven’s voice take center stage as he returned the favor to Corey and Mikey. Clark curled his fingers, twisting and playing around his most sensitive spot. He drove his fingers in until his knuckles hit Julian’s skin. He cried out above Mikey’s dick. 

“Fuck yeah, make him bitch out,” Raven commented. 

“Not if you bitch out first,” Julian retorted. Mikey caught his eye and hollowed his cheeks around Raven, who had to hold onto the headboard for support. Julian gave Mikey the same treatment. Mikey rolled his hips into Julian’s mouth again. 

The bed dipped and another hand joined Clark’s around Julian’s ass. The fingers in him slowed, pushing Julian to whine. When he turned, Clark and Sinny’s tongues were meeting in the middle. Sinny had a hand down Clark’s pants. “No underwear, hmmm? Looking forward to something?” Sinny asked against his lips. Clark smiled and pressed the tips of his two fingers into Julian’s spot. His vision swam a little. “Can you do the same to me too?” 

“Sure.” Sinny slinked into the bed. He maneuvered himself under Julian and replaced Clark’s hand around his cock with his mouth. Clark moved on to three fingers inside of him when he did this, yanking a soft cry from deep within his throat. Sinny hummed around him as he tilted his mouth farther up his dick. Sinny’s hand glanced over his balls as a finger pressed along side three of Clark’s. Soon enough one slipped in. Julian made the same sound. 

“That’s some beautiful music right there,” Raven said, closer to him. Julian blinked up. Raven touched his cheek and Julian followed his hand to his cock, moaning around it as Sinny and Clark pleasured him in tandem. “Look at us.” Raven hummed with delight when Julian met his gaze. Beside him were Corey and Mikey, waiting for their turns. Raven put an arm around Corey’s waist, bringing him closer. Excitement climbed at a higher rate with Clark and Sinny opening him up, Sinny’s mouth pulling moans out of him while his own moans strummed through Julian’s hips, and looking at three dicks already deliciously wet while the men above him traded kisses. 

They stayed in this position for a few minutes, as they prepared him for what was to come. Julian would be a liar if this wasn’t a scenario he’d been dreaming, hoping, praying for. He was glad he hadn’t gone overboard with the wine tonight. This was something he wanted to keep in his memory until the very end. Titillating sensations covered him, doused him, from end to end. His body turned into nothing more than a bundle of pleasure as he was touched and kissed and prodded in all directions. More so, when Mikey spun him around and as Clark pulled Sinny towards him. More, when Mikey slid himself in, slowly in at first for Julian to get used to it, slowly out, then slammed himself back in. Julian cried out in ecstasy when Mikey did it again in quick succession. 

“Oh, god that’s huge. Oh. God.” Sinny grabbed his ass with one hand and bunched the sheets with the other. His breath was hot on Julian’s thigh. He bit an already tender chunk of skin there, groaning as he went. Julian put his mouth around the tip of Sinny’s cock and stroked “Fuck that’s good.” 

Clark’s abs clenched. Julian mouthed up and down the mounds of muscle as Clark got himself all the way in. “You’re so tight. Goddamn.” Even though he wasn’t saying this to Julian directly, the blissful part of his mouth coupled with Mikey thrusting into the perfect angle every time, had Julian moaning louder and over again into Clark’s torso. “Tell me,” Clark breathed, “when you’re okay for me to move..” Sinny still had his hand around Julian and another twisting the sheets. 

Julian leaned into Sinny’s cock again, only to be intercepted by Raven. Their lips joined at the tip. Sinny sucked on that tender patch of thigh once more. Julian and Raven’s tongues twirled around the swollen head for a moment until Raven let Julian take the lead. “He’s still not used to you.” Raven peppered Clark’s reddening body with kisses. Clark smiled, bashful still, as Raven kissed his cheek. Julian saw Clark’s hand move around Raven’s dick. 

“Slowly?” Sinny said between Julian’s legs. 

“Slowly.” Clark began to move. 

“Oh dear lord.” 

Corey and Mikey stopped kissing behind him. Corey moved in Julian’s periphery, standing where Sinny’s head was. Sinny’s moans turned muffled while Corey’s breaths turned ragged. 

Mikey leaned over him, fingers of one hand digging into his hips and the other creeping his torso to his neck, his breath labored and still searching for more. His teeth sank into Julian’s back and the first needles of pain appeared to be quickly sucked away by his lips. Julian started to lose his breath as Mikey squeezed his throat, the outline of the pendant branded into his neck under Mikey’s hold. Sinny’s dick was halfway in. Saliva dripped down hardened flesh. It pressed on the back of his mouth as Sinny rocked himself into Clark’s body. Julian shuddered through it all.

“Is this what you wanted, Jules?” Mikey huffed into his ear. “All of us, near you? Ready to be on you in a moment’s notice?” He drove himself deep into Julian and he choked around Sinny. He pulled away, rattled and gratified. 

“Yes, yes,” he repeated the word with each of the many thrusts Mikey slammed into him. Julian never felt more honest. He turned his head to kiss Mikey and was met with tongue, teeth, and need. 

Partners switched. Corey tapped into Clark’s place as Raven took over Mikey’s. Julian couldn’t get a breath in when Raven slid in him. Julian bounced into Raven, making him cry out as Corey went straight to the deep end with Sinny. Before long, Raven pulled Julian over by the shoulders, their bodies staying connected, until Julian was sat on Raven. Julian didn’t miss a beat. He began engaging his thighs and rode Raven until he was yelling his name so much that his voice echoed to the hallway. He watched Corey turn Sinny over and moved him closer to Julian. Corey kissed Sinny’s ass then gave it a smack as Mikey took his place. Sinny reached for Julian’s cock with his tongue. Raven led Julian’s member to his mouth. 

Clark stood on the bed, hands reaching the high ceiling. Julian sought out his flesh and closed his mouth around the hard muscle. Clark held his head up and their eyes met. Corey was on his other side, leading his hand to his cock and they stroked it together. 

A chill rushed around him when Sinny pulled his mouth away. He rolled his hips around Raven as he watched Sinny and Mikey share a hungry kiss. When they pulled away, Sinny murmured something into Mikey’s ear, causing him to slow and then stop. Sinny smirked at Julian, crawling up his body. He stopped moving around Raven, settling on his lap. Getting filled to the top made Julian lose his breath. He couldn’t quite catch it again as Sinny rubbed himself against the area where him and Raven met. 

His mouth was hot on Julian’s neck when he said, “Can we do that thing again?” He kissed the pendant then the hollow of his neck. “In Florida? Remember?” Julian did. He nodded, his capacity for words long fucked out of him. Raven had both hands on his ass when Sinny told him. Sinny moved away to get more lube and a condom for himself. Julian’s body trembled with glee. Corey replaced him before too long, insisting that Julian shouldn’t be left cold as others prepared. He rubbed their cocks together, tying their tongues as they waited for Sinny. Then a bit of cold hit his hole. Raven shivered for the two of them. A finger joined the tight space left with Raven’s cock still in him. Corey pulled away for him to breathe, opting to suck on the skin above his sprinting pulse. 

“I could use some of your help,” Sinny said. Another finger joined Julian’s hole inch by inch. 

“Oh...Ah!” Julian tossed his head back into the pillows and Raven’s shoulders. Corey continued to mar his skin with a hickey. Raven’s hand snaked over his thigh and joined Corey and Sinny in opening him up. Julian turned his head to Mikey’s waiting cock and it entered his mouth. His body was at its peak. Every sensation was starting culminate in his pelvis. He chased for more of it. He cinched and uncinched his ass around Raven’s cock with Corey and Sinny’s fingers still in him. Raven groaned, begging him to do it again. He moved in increments, dragging himself closer to the edge.

Above him, Clark closed his eyes to Raven undoubtedly sucking him off. He ran a hand through Julian’s hair, blinking the pleasure away. “You’re so gorgeous,” he murmured and leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

Soon enough, Sinny was easing his full girth alongside Raven’s. Julian came, loud and proud and copiously once they were all in and Sinny gave him that first, overflowing thrust. He whimpered. His bones turned into gas and his muscles into cotton and his mind into static in those moments that he unloaded himself.  “Keep,” he gasped when it began to drip down his hip, “going.” His body was quivering but he didn’t want it to stop now. He wanted more. 

Sinny kissed him on the chin, the cheek, and once on the lips. “If you say so.” And he started to thrust again. 

Julian’s extremities were numb. His mind was a delirious mess of desire and sensation. All he could see were the sparks and fuzz behind his lids. Though both ends of him were filled to capacity, he was still searching for more. He began to harden once more from the words of worship emanated in each man’s beautiful voice.

He felt like a balloon being tossed around when they turned him to another position. His arms fell around Corey’s shoulders. His body eased around Corey’s cock. He pressed his moan into Corey’s cheek. There was a hand around his neck—Mikey no doubt. Another cock slid past the one already in him, filling him up all over again. Julian mewled into the pillows then again into Corey’s mouth. A rough hand stroked his cock again. There was a bit of pain from his body being stretched taut in satisfaction. It was the kind of pain that sublimated into heat rising and bringing him to another plane of pleasure. His pulse beat against his skin as four hands held him in place and two dicks slammed into his pliant body. Julian hung his head over Corey, who watched him with wonder. 

“You’re doing great,” he murmured. 

Mikey sucked another hickey into existence. “You feel so good.” 

Julian turned his head to Sinny’s eager cock. He mouthed one side as Raven worked on the other. Clark was at Raven’s ass, stretching him wide for him. Clark smiled as Raven begged him for more fingers, winking at Julian. Sinny had both of his hands laced through Raven and Julian’s hair as they slid their tongues up and down his cock. Their lips met at the bottom and Raven slid his tongue through parted lips. Julian moaned. Mikey had finished him off with a few grand flicks of his wrist. His body shook. He pressed backwards, still aching to be filled by the two of them. 

Julian had no concept of time, only of touch. He didn’t know how long they’d been going at it and how long he could last. His body was jelly now but he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop. Nothing could ever compare to this. 

Getting Clark into him was easier now, after all that. With his hands on Clark’s chest, he could sense the second his breath hitched when Julian went down on him. His fingers dug in as Julian slowed his descent, cinching and uncinching around Clark’s cock. By the time he reached the base, Clark had his face buried into the mattress, eyes fluttering, hands desperate to hold Julian. In the same vein, Mikey was behind him. Not inside but touching him. Hands threading with Clark’s, hands searching for the right places that made Julian squirm and whimper, hands around Julian’s neck, fingers in his mouth.

Beside Clark was Raven, on his back, moaning anew. Sinny plowed into him. His lips sought to add another constellation along Raven’s collarbone. Meanwhile, Corey was right behind him, hand on Sinny’s neck, sliding himself in. Sinny tossed his head up when Corey began to thrust. Julian reached to his cheek and brought him into a sizzling kiss. Julian pulled away to moan when Clark urged him to grind their hips together. Mikey took over the kiss with Sinny. He watched as Clark turned to Raven, tongues meeting before lips. Julian nuzzled into Clark’s neck as he bounced on his sizable cock with as much energy and enthusiasm that he could spare. 

They got into a rhythm of kissing and fucking. Julian noted, in a bleary, muddled way, that they were getting messier with their thrusts, finally reaching that most-awaited end. Julian leaned back on Clark’s thighs as he let Mikey fill his mouth with his cock. They were meeting each other in the middle, blow by blow. Clark was stroking him again with each motion of Julian’s hips. Their voices blended into one heaving moan. 

“Julian, fuck...Oh fuck,” Mikey said emphatically while Julian jerked him, rubbing his cock around his lips before sucking him with gusto. He buckled into his tongue and throat. He whined. Julian watched him throw his head back. Julian raked his fingers down Mikey’s abs, hand hard and tight as he stroked harder. Clark had him already at his peak. He was waiting for Mikey to do the same. 

Mikey cupped his jaw. His thumb opened Julian’s mouth. Their eyes met. Julian groaned around the tip as he finished all over Clark the same time Mikey released himself into Julian’s mouth. Mikey cried out. Someone cheered for them. Mikey’s thumb played with his bottom lip when he was done shaking himself empty. Though somewhat unpleasant, Julian swallowed, maintaining eye contact with Mikey, who managed to smile. 

Below him, Clark slammed into him in swift upward motions. Julian bounced back, even if he was already spent. He saw the intense set of Clark’s jaw. He saw the blush of red over his shoulders turn darker with exertion. Sinny gasped, clutching the sheets while his hips convulsed. Julian found his lips. “Keep going,” Julian muttered into the kiss. “Until he’s done. Keep going.” Sinny replied with a bite on his lip. He did as he was told. 

When Raven announced that he was going to bust, Julian leaned towards his cock, Clark’s body following his movements. Julian put his mouth around Raven, tonguing as much as he could. Raven didn’t last long after that. Neither did Clark. Julian couldn’t take the whole load in. Some of it dribbled down his chin but he didn’t care. He also felt Clark’s rock hard form pulse inside of him. After the first wave of it, Clark pulled out then shoved himself back in, making him whine around Raven’s twitching member. Julian clenched his cheeks together, rolling his hips until Clark was keening. Clark pulled him by the hand into a needy kiss. He felt Clark wince at his taste but he did his best to clean it out with his tongue.

Then, when Clark was out of him and he was ready to fall over, his eyes met Corey’s then wandered south. Corey was pulling the condom off when Julian went straight down. His throat met the tip again and again. Corey didn’t last long after too. As he howled into the ceiling, Julian felt a couple of spanks on his ass, making him smile as he swallowed. Corey petted him when they were done. 

Julian, already living in a dream of his, rolled into bed. He closed his eyes. His breath caught up with him finally. He felt the bed shift. There was shared laughter. The sound of soft kisses traded. Arms wound around him. The heat went from a roiling boil to a silent simmer then, “I love you.” The sentiment was echoed. Someone pressed another kiss on the pendant and his cheek. He fell asleep not three breaths after. 

* * *

 

Pain was still just an idea in Julian’s body when he woke up. His arm had fallen asleep but he was too comfortable to shake it awake. He let it flop above him, requiring little effort on his part. There was no one beside him. Behind him was Clark. His was loose around his torso. He snored, though it wasn’t anything too offensive. Just short snuffles and snorts. Easy to sleep through even if he wasn’t exhausted from last night. Another hand was draped over his stomach. The fingers trailed over the feathery tuft there. That man didn’t snore. 

Julian couldn’t go back to sleep. The stuffy warmth got to him first, then the damp, sweaty sheets. A twinge in his jaw started flicking him awake. His muscles all decided to groan and creak at the same time. Julian sighed, opening his eyes. It was dark in his room but the varnished floors told him it was brighter outside. He blinked the film of sleep away. When he got used to the reflected brightness, he lifted the arms around him and unstuck the sheets from his skin. The joints in his spine popped when he stretched. He began turning his head and his muscles reprimanded him for it. He moved his whole torso to see Raven pulling Clark closer from behind. Clark found his hand and clutched it, snorting once then relaxing.

Julian stretched again when he got to his feet. Pain began registering. Julian winced as he got used to moving his body the way it normally did. His ass didn’t feel quite as right but the memory of how it happened made him accept it with a smile. He limped to his open suitcase. He took clean underwear and a Haven tanktop. 

The hallway air was fresh with saltwater and buttered toast and bacon. Every step created a strange ripple of discomfort. He bore it. He was used to mornings like this. At least today he didn’t have to perform for anyone in a few hours. He had to go to an interview later but he could sit, though sitting could get a bit difficult in his state. Although he wanted to spend this day in silence and in bed, responsibilities didn’t end. Theoretically, he could cancel and nothing would change, but he was Julian Larson. He didn’t cancel just because he got dicked down hard the night before. 

“Good morning, my sweets.” Sinny jumped from the stool by the counter that separated the kitchen and living room. He held up a cold glass of orange juice. Behind him, Mikey waved a ladle, smiling. “How’d you sleep?” He asked after Julian took a gulp from the glass. Julian leaned up for a kiss. His tongue darted between their lips before he pulled away. Sinny’s hands slid down his sides and rested on his hips. “That good?” 

Julian smiled. “Kitchen smells like heaven. What are we having?” He asked leaning onto the counter. 

“Pancakes,” Mikey gestured, “French toast, regular toast, apples, fresh orange juice, bacon, and eggs benedict.” He finished by plating a second perfect eggs benedict. “Do you need anything else? Like...ice?” Mikey blushed. “An advil?” 

Julian laughed aloud. His jaw ached. Each of his hickeys spasmed. “No. I’m good. I wear my battle scars proudly. As should you.” He nodded to the bit of bruised flesh peeking from under Mikey’s collar.  

“The make-up people at your interview will have their work cut out for them.” Sinny said, trailing his fingers along Julian’s shoulder. He leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

“Where’s the coffee?” Julian asked. That was the only thing left to make the perfect morning. 

“Here,” Corey announced with the door closing behind him. His keys jiggled when he entered. Six Starbucks cups were balanced on one hand. He slid them on the counter, kissing Julian then Sinny. “Good morning. Here’s the sugar.” In the other bag, he poured three handfuls of sugar packets. Julian would hit him if quick movements weren’t such a monster to handle. He settled with a glare. Corey shrugged. 

“Go wake Clark and Raven,” Mikey said. “Breakfast is pretty much ready now.” Corey jogged off. Sinny helped Julian up to a stool. Sitting stung for the first two moments then he relaxed into it. 

Raven and Clark shuffled into the room after Corey. They were both in their underwear, though Clark was wearing one of Julian’s many stolen jackets. They drank orange juice, snuck a few bites of bacon, and kissed everyone good morning. Clark had his face buried in Mikey’s hair as he made the last of the eggs benedict. Raven had his arms around Julian, pressing the most gentle of kisses on a large hickey on his back. 

Julian sat there and enjoyed the morning alongside his Haven boys with an omnipresent sense of contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's song - Venus by Sleeping At Last
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Orgyverse.


End file.
